Baby Proposal
by fujhoshtpnk
Summary: [Completed] Seandainya ini mimpi buruk, Jongin ingin segera bangun dan tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. This is HunKai, rated M for sexual content, boyxboy, m-preg, remake Baby Proposal, a novel by Dahlian and Gielda Lafita
1. Chapter 1

**BABY PROPOSAL**

Cast **Sehun-Kai (SeKai / HunKai)**

Rated **M (sexual content, bxb)**

Remake **Baby Proposal** , a novel by **Dahlian and Gielda Lafita**

I believe that someday we will find ourselves to be in love again . . . .

I believe that we were meant to be together . . . .

I believe that we were born to love each other . . . .

I believe that my fated is to love you . . . .

I still believe . . . .

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sudah setengah jam lebih Jongin berada di kamar mandi rumah kontrakannya. Perasaannya kacau. Hampir sepuluh menit dia memegang alat itu, tetapi ia malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak berani melihatnya. Ia takut pada kebenaran yang terhampar di depan matanya. Ini kali kedua ia menggunakan test pack, setelah kemarin tidak melihat hasil yang jelas. Pagi ini, ia mengulangi lagi dengan menggunakan test pack yang –menurut apoteker−lebih canggih.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dikuatkan hati untuk melihatnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang test pack. Perlahan, matanya terbuka, dan pandangannya terarah pada alat test pack di tangannya. Pekik tertahan keluar dari bibir penuhnya yang kemerahan akibat digigit terus-menerus. Matanya terbeliak. Tangannya mulai gemetaran. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menduga, namun ia terus menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Namun, kali ini, tanda positif itu terlihat sangat jelas. Ia hamil! Perasaan Jongin tidak karuan. Takut, panik, dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Ia masih berharap tanda positif itu hanya bayangan belaka.

Ia tidak mungkin hamil disaat seperti ini. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan! Test pack ini pasti tidak bekerja dengan baik. Tangan Jongin terkepal dengan erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia pun memberanikan diri, melihat hasil test pack itu lagi. Jongin sadar, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tangannya gemetar tak terkendali hingga test pack terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Perasaannya semakin kacau dan gelisah.

Jongin tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya nanti. Selama ini, Jongin tidak pernah peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain terhadap dirinya, tetapi hamil tanpa pasangan belum pernah terlintas dibenaknya. Apalagi, Jongin adalah seorang lelaki seperti kebanyakan. Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajanhnya. Air matanya mengalir.

Sudah begitu lama ia meninggalkan keluarganya di Busan untuk hidup mandiri di Seoul. Setelah ia mengaku pada Ibunya bahwa ia memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Walau Ibunya tidak mempermasalahkannya, namun Jongin tetap memilih untuk hidup mandiri di Seoul. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang membantunya. Jongin bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan belum berminat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun setelah Kris −kekasihnya−mengkhianatinya.

Tujuan hidup Jongin hanya satu; dapat hidup layak dari hasil keringat sendiri. Ia bercita-cita untuk memiliki restoran sendiri. Kehamilan sama sekali tidak ada dalam daftar rencana hidupnya. Jongin kembali mengingat perkataan Ibunya setelah ia mengaku tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dan pamit untuk pergi ke Seoul.

" _Disini …" sambil mengelus perut Jongin perlahan, "ada keajaiban yang Tuhan titipkan untukmu, Jongin" kata ibunya lirih. Jongin mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan._

" _Dengan siapapun kamu berhubungan nanti, tetaplah pilih jalan teraman, karena disini ada rahim." Ibunya menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, kemudian mengatakan, "Kamu bisa hamil Jongin."_

Air mata Jongin mulai mengalir deras. Ia menangis sesenggukan, hingga sulit untuk bernapas. Ia tidak menginginkan seorang bayi. Tidak pada saat ini! Saat dirinya sedang bersemangat dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan pekerjaannya. Jika ia melepaskan cita-citanya sebagai _chef_ hanya karena hamil, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

Selain itu, ia juga merasa tidak sanggup menjadi _ibu._ Ia yakin, tidak akan bisa menjadi _ibu_ yang baik. Sempat terlintas untuk menggugurkan saja, namun dengan cepat diralatnya kembali.

Jongin memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi, aborsi terlalu keji baginya. Tidak manusiawi. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin menikah. Tidak ingin terperangkap dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang membuatnya tidak bergerak bebas, dan akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan semua yang pernah ia cita-citakan. Persis seperti yang terjadi pada ibunya. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk fokus pada masalahnya saat ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada bayi ini? Hanya ada dua pilihan; melahirkan dan membesarkannya sendiri, atau memberi tahu lelaki itu. Bukankah lelaki itu ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya? Jadi, ia berhak tahu.

Jongin bangkit dari toilet dan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Ia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil air es, dan meneguknya perlahan. Setengah melamun, ia duduk di sofa usang di ruang duduknya.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Haruskah ia menelepon lelaki itu dan mengatakan, "Hai…, ini Kim Jongin. Pria yang pernah sekamar denganmu di kapal pesiar waktu liburan ke Jeju… Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang mengandung anakmu," begitu saja, tanpa basa-basi. Jongin menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Terlalu aneh. Ia harus mengatakannya langsung didepan lelaki itu, namun ia terlalu takut. Masih teringat jelas, reaksi yang timbul didalam dirinya ketika bertemu lelaki itu. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan atletis, kulit putih pucatnya, serta garis rahang tegas yang melengkapi wajah tampannya mampu membuat perut Jongin mulas. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin mampu membuat hati Jongin terjungkir-balik. Lelaki itu sangat mempesona, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan lelaki itu lebih jauh lagi. Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Namun, bayi dalam kandungannya membuatnya terpaksa kembali berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Jongin mendesah resah.

Sekelebat, terbayang semua adegan klise di drama-drama yang pernah ditontonnya: saat si permpuan mengaku dirinya hamil, sikap kekasihnya langsung berubah dan bermaksud menghindari tanggung jawab. Bahkan, pedihnya, si kekasih malah balik menuduh si perempuan telah tidur dengan lelaki lain. Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang lelaki?

Jongin benar-benar akan menghajar lelaki tersebut kalau berani menuduhnya serendah itu. Ingat bahwa Jongin juga lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar membuat lebam di wajah orang lain dengan tangannya. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama baginya, dan ia ingat persis setiap detail kejadian hingga musibah ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba gelombang amarah melanda hati Jongin. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mabuk dan merelakan lelaki itu menyentuh tubuhnya! Jongin menghela napas panjang. Seandainya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali. Seandainya…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Dua minggu lalu, Kim Jongin sangat gembira saat mengetahui dirinya telah menang kuis SMS di sebuah stasiun TV, yang iseng-iseng diikutinya. Dia mendapat hadiah berupa liburan ke Jeju selama tiga hari dua malam untuk dua orang, berhubung acara ini diadakan untuk menyambut hari Valentine. Karena tidak memiliki kekasih, Jonginpun mengajak Baekhyun−sahabat karibnya−untuk ikut dalam liburan itu. Tanpa perlu ditawari dua kali, Baekhyun segera menyambut gembira tawarannya.

Jongin dan Baekhyun, serta dua pasang pemenang kuis lainnya bertemu dengan seorang pemandu wisata dari pihak penyelenggara acara. Mereka pun berangkat dengan bus wisata menuju dermaga.

Mereka naik _jetfoil_ mewah−milik perusahaan yang mensponsori kuis SMS−untuk menyeberang ke Jeju. Meskipun perjalanan melalui laut itu cukup menyenangkan, dua jam perjalanan terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Baekhyun. Ia mabuk laut.

Jongin memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang terduduk lemas di sofa itu dengan wajah geli bercampur bingung. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti acara yang sedang diselenggarakan di ruangan besar itu. Sementara para tamu asik bernyanyi bersama, Baekhyun terus mengeluhkan perutnya yang terasa mual dan pandangannya yang mulai berputar. Saat melihat Baekhyun akan muntah, Jongin segera memapahnya keluar ruangan. Membawanya ke dek kapal.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari tangan Jongin yang memeganginya dan bergegas melangkah ke tepi dek. Sambil berpegang pada pagar dek, ia menumpukan perutnya di pagar, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke laut. Kakinya yang terjulur menghalangi jalan, membuat seorang lelaki yang sedang tergesa-gesa tersandung hingga hampir terjatuh. Untung saja, Jongin cukup cekatan. Ia mengangkap lengan lelaki itu dan menahannya, membantu si lelaki menemukan kembali keseimbangannya.

Saat lelaki itu memelototi Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, terlalu sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri. Menyadari lelaki yang dipelototinya tak peduli, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Sesaat, mata mereka beradu.

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna saat menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Lengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku, membuat aura maskulinnya semakin memancar. Mungkin, lelaki itu adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ditemui Jongin.

Lelaki itu membalas tatapan Jongin dengan pandangan dingin dan muka datarnya, lalu melengos sambil mengumpat lirih. Jongin tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung bidang lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba langkah lelaki itu berhenti, tak jauh dari mereka. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan i-Phone, dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah berbicara dengan nada marah.

Jongin membantu Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Namun, Jongin tak kuasa menahan godaan untuk melirik lelaki itu dari sudut matanya. Lelaki itu tampak sangat kesal dan suaranya semakin keras hingga Jongin dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama di dermaga tadi. Seingatku, kita sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di sini. Kamu bilang, aku harus berangkat lebih dulu, lalu kamu akan menyusul setelah keluargamu pergi ke Amerika! Tapi, saat kapalku berangkat kamu malah baru memberi kabar kalau kamu nggak bisa ikut dalam perjalanan ini!" seru lelaki itu. Rahangnya tampak mengeras dan tangan kirinya mencengkeram pagar besi dengan begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tampak jelas kalau ia sedang berusaha keras menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin menguping, tetapi suara keras lelaki itu masuk begitu saja ke telinganya tanpa permisi. Kini, ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah pemilik _jetfoil_ yang sedang dinaikinya.

"Kamu sudah setuju kita akan bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah perjalanan ini, kita akan berpisah secara baik-baik. Tapi−" lelaki itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan emosinya, "sekarang, katakan alasanmu kenapa kamu membatalkan rencana ini?" tanyanya dengan nada melunak.

"…" keadaan hening sesaat, hanya terdengar suara ombak.

"APA?"

Jongin menoleh cepat, terkejut mendengar seruan keras lelaki itu.

"Kamu membatalkan perjalanan kita karena keluargamu menjodohkanmu dengan pilihan mereka?" Suara lelaki itu kembali dipenuhi amarah. "Dan kamu setuju untuk menikahi lelaki itu dalam waktu dekat ini?" Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak.

"APA? Kamu nggak berdaya menolak permintaan mereka? Kamu…" Lelaki itu tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Mata Jongin terbeliak dan terpekik kaget saat lelaki itu mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan i-Phone nya ke laut. Dengan wajah murka, lelaki itu pergi begitu saja. Melihat ulah lelaki itu, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas panjang. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Baekhyun.

Ketika kapal sudah merapat di pelabuhan, Baekhyun sudah pulih dari mabuk lautnya. Rombongan pun berangkat menuju Green Villa Hotel. Setibanya di hotel, Jongin segera mengurus registrasi, sementara Baekhyun duduk menunggu di kursi lobby. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar dan dua buah _welcome drink card,_ Jongin melangkah mundur. Tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang.

Saat Jongin berbalik untuk meminta maaf, matanya membulat sempurna. Ternyata, orang itu adalah lelaki tampan tadi.

Lelaki itu menatap Jongin kesal sambil terus berbicara di i-Phone, yang tampak masih baru. Pandangan Jongin turun ke lantai, melihat kacamata hitam tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki lelaki itu. Jongin segera membungkuk, hendak mengambil kacamata itu. Namun, lelaki itu memiliki niat yang sama. Tak dapat dihindari, jemari mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Saat Jongin mendongak, mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang lelaki itu. Tanpa disadari, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Perutnya terasa melilit seketika, wajahnya memanas. Cepat, ia menarik tangannya dan berdiri.

Setelah memungut kacamatanya, lelaki itu berdiri dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan gusar tanpa sedikitpun menjauhkan i-Phone dari telinganya. Sekilas, Jongin sempat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

" _Please_ , Carol, aku nggak mau kamu menikah dengan lelaki itu! _Please_ , beri aku waktu untuk membujuk keluargamu," katanya memelas.

Napas Jongin tertahan. Dari ucapannya, Jongin dapat menduga bahwa lelaki itu ditinggalkan kekasihnya karena kekasihnya akan menikah dengan lelaki lain. Seketika, Jongin berteriak dalam hati, mensyukuri keadaan lelaki itu. _Orangtua mana yang sudi anaknya menikah dengan seorang lelaki kasar, muka datar dan arogan seperti lelaki itu? Huh!_

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajaknya menuju kamar mereka. Jongin melihat lelaki itu sekali lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. _Biar tahu rasa! Dasar orang kaya sombong!_ Maki Jongin dalam hati.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

warn! **sexual content**

Malam harinya, Jongin dan Baekhyun pergi ke bar hotel untuk mengikuti acara Valentine yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak hotel. Begitu memasuki bar, kedua lelaki mungil itu disambut oleh cahaya lilin yang memenuhi ruangan, memberikan kesan romantis. Alunan musik dari biola dan piano mengiringi suara merdu seorang wanita dengan gaun indah dan seksi. Jongin dan Baekhyun mencari meja mereka. Begitu duduk, seorang _waiter_ segera menghampiri dan meletakkan hidangan makan malam di hadapan mereka.

Usai santapan malam, acarapun bergulir ke permainan. Awal permainan ditujukan bagi tamu yang datang bersama pasangan. Permainan berikutnya ditujukan pada tamu yang tidak datang bersama pasangannya, alias _single_. Jongin termasuk yang tidak beruntung. Namun, dia tidak kecewa. Ia mengikuti permainan hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Namun, saat menuruni panggung dan kembali ke mejanya, Jongin tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Saat memandang sekeliling ruangan, ia menemukan Baekhyun dengan seorang lelaki. Mata Jongin terbeliak saat menyadari siapa lelaki itu. Si lelaki tampan yang angkuh! Dan saat menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, matanya semakin terbeliak. Kedua orang itu tampak sedang bertanding minum. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jongin menghampiri meja keduanya.

"YA! Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegurnya saat berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang telah merah padam akibat terlalu banyak minum.

"Kebetulan Kkamjong datang. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," cerocosnya tanpa memedulikan teguran Jongin.

Jongin melongo menatap Baekhyun yang bangkit dari kursinya. Tiba-tiba tubuh temannya itu terhuyung. Jongin segera menangkapnya, sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau mabuk!" kata Jongin cemas. "Kita balik ke kamar saja, ya?"

Baekhyun menatapnya gusar. "Kau mau menjatuhkan gengsiku?" bisiknya kesal. "Aku tidak akan sudi kalah sama lelaki belagu seperti dia."

"Tapi kau sudah mabuk, Baek…kau tidak mungkin menang juga."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, penuh pertimbangan. Lalu, senyumnya mengembang. "Kau benar. Aku tidak akan menang melawan dia. Tapi, kau bisa, Kkam! Kau mau, kan, menggantikanku adu minum?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak mau! Itu juga tidak adil untuknya, Baek. Dia sudah minum denganmu."

"Ooh, tak masalah…" Si lelaki tampan−yang rupanya menguping pembicaraan−menyela. "Kau boleh menggantikannya," katanya lagi.

Jongin terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dan lelaki itu bergantian. Dia tidak akan kuat untuk minum. Ia semakin bingung.

"Kalau kau mau menggantikanku, aku janji akan kembali ke kamar," desak Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya.

Akhirnya, Jongin mengangguk ragu.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik," ujar Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang duduk diam, setelah mengecup pipi Jongin singkat. "YA! Oh Sehun! Kau boleh menang melawanku, tapi aku yakin, kau tak mungkin menang lawan sahabatku," katanya pada lelaki itu.

Jongin memelototi Baekhyun. Bagaimana sahabatnya bisa seyakin itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak bisa minum alkohol.

Lelaki−yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun−itu menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan wajah datar, terkesan dingin. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, memberikan kesan sinis pada senyumannya. "Kau yakin, temanmu bisa mengalahkanku? Aku yakin, satu _shot_ saja sudah bisa membuatnya _jackpot_ ," ujarnya meremehkan.

Hati Jongin panas. Dari tadi siang, ia sudah kesal dengan lelaki ini. Jongin memanggil _waiter_ untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar. Kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di hadapannya.

Sehun menuangkan vodka ke dalam sloki di hadapan Jongin. Jongin memandang sloki di depannya ragu. Segera diraihnya gelas sloki dan menenggak isinya dalam satu kali tegukan. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Sehun.

Kepala Jongin mulai terasa berat setelah sloki ketiga ditenggaknya. Kelopak matanya semakin sulit dibuka. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi, tidak lagi peduli apakah ia menang atau kalah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia tidak menepati janjinya…"

Gumam Sehun membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Ditatapnya Sehun, yang juga telah tampak mabuk itu, dengan pandangan keheranan. "Siapa…?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba dia tidak jadi datang−" gumam Sehun seolah tak mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Maksudmu, pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau saja dijodohkan dengan lelaki lain−"

"Sebagian besar lelaki memang berengsek!" Jongin mulai menanggapi secara ngawur ucapan Sehun.

"Lalu, apa artinya hubungan kami selama ini baginya? Apa artinya aku baginya?"

"Pacarku juga begitu. Selingkuh dengan rekan kerjaku…"

"Aku tidak mengerti, di zaman yang sudah begini modernnya, ternyata masih ada juga orangtua yang kolot−"

"HAH! Orangtua!" Jongin tertawa getir. "Ayahku juga berengsek−"

"Yang hanya menginginkan jodoh putrinya dari kalangan bangsawan seperti mereka…"

"Sering memukuli Ibu dan aku−"

" _SHIT_! _Fuck that noble_!"

Percakapan mereka semakin ngawur, dan sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Seolah hanya ingin mencurahkan isi hati, tanpa peduli apakah lawan bicaranya mendengarkan atau tidak. Bahkan, mereka tidak menyadari keadaan di sekeliling yang telah sepi.

"Maaf, Tuan Sehun…" Seorang _supervisor_ bar menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Beberapa menit lagi, bar akan tutup," katanya memberi tahu, lalu melangkah pergi.

Jongin memusatkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sudut bibir Sehun terangkat. Senyumnya kali ini bukan senyum sinis, tapi lembut.

"Ayo, kita pergi…" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya heran. "Kemana?" tanyanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kemana pun kau mau…," jawab Sehun sambil memapah tubuh Jongin.

Mereka melangkah terhuyung-huyung sambil cekikian seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berbuat nakal. Bahkan, beberapa tamu yang berpapasan dengan mereka pun tampak menggelikan bagi Jongin.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah villa yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari villa-villa yang ada disana. Sehun memapah Jongin memasuki villa dan menutup pintunya. Tiba-tiba, Sehun merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jongin dan merapatkan ke tubuhnya. "Rambutmu bagus, seperti rambut Caroline…" Sehun menempelkan hidung dan bibirnya di puncak kepala Jongin. "Rambutmu harum…," bisiknya lembut sambil terus mencium aroma yang menguar dari rambut Jongin. Aroma vanilla bercampur dengan madu, bagaikan candu tersendiri bagi Sehun. Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terpana. Sehun menatapnya lembut. Bola mata kelabunya berkilau indah, terbakar dengan gairah, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah bibirmu juga selembut bibir Caroline?"

Belum sempat Jongin mencerna ucapan Sehun, tubuhnnya sudah kembali ditarik merapat ke tubuh lelaki itu. Dia hanya mampu terpana saat melihat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Pandangannya nanar. Otaknya terasa kosong. Saat bibir tipis dan seksi Sehun menyentuh bibir penuhnya, Jongin pun mulai terhanyut. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman lembut lelaki itu.

Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya bergolak hebat saat ciuman Sehun semakin bergairah. Sesuatu yang dikiranya telah lenyap dari dirinya. Tanpa ragu, Jongin berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak lelaki itu, dan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan gairah yang sama.

"Nghhh… Se-Sehun…" Jongin berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun. Tapi tak diindahkan oleh lelaki itu. Bibir Jongin adalah candu baru baginya. Bibirnya yang manis dan penuh, sangat pas untuk dilumatnya. Saat tangan lelaki itu membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya, Jongin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia terlena. "Angghhh…" Ia bahkan tak peduli saat Sehun membopong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamar lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Kabut kenikmatan terlalu pekat menyelimuti otaknya. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat pakaiannya terlucuti satu demi satu. Jongin mendesah saat Sehun menelusuri setiap senti tubuhnya, dengan tangan dan bibirnya.

"Anghhh…Sehun!" Jongin mendesah saat merasakan jilatan di tengkuknya. Perlahan jilatan itu mulai beralih ke telinganya. "Ngghhh…Mo-more…" Sehun mulai mengulum daun telinga Jongin penuh gairah. Desahan Jongin mampu membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Penisnya yang sudah ereksi semakin sesak di dalam celananya. Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun semakin gencar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, kini tangan itu sudah meraba penis Jongin.

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari bibir merah Jongin. " _Moan for me, babe_." Sehun kembali mengecup sebentar bibir manis Jongin. Kemudian bibir lelaki itu turun, mengecup pelan, dan berhenti pada nipple pink kecokelatan Jongin yang sudah terlihat tegang.

"Hyaahh ~ Mmmh…Sehun!" Jongin mendesah nikmat saat dirasakan lidah Sehun menjilat nipplenya yang tegang. Perlahan Sehun meraup nipple itu ke dalam bibirnya. Mengulum, menjilat, dan mengigit nipple menggoda itu. Bergantian, dan terus-menerus. Kenikmatan terus menjalar dalam tubuh Jongin. Nipple yang dikulum bergantian dan penisnya yang diurut perlahan oleh Sehun.

Kerinduan akan suatu kebutuhan yang sangat mendasar dalam diri Jongin mendesak di dalam tubuhnya. Bergolak hebat, menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Dan Sehun memberikannya. Jongin semakin terhanyut. Lupa akan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Angghh, angghh, akkhhh…mmhhh…" Jongin merasa tubuhnya tak berdaya. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya ketika sesuatu yang besar dan keras menusuk-nusuk hole nya dengan bergairah.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, desahan nafasnya terasa berat di tengkuk Jongin. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang diberikan lelaki itu.

"Uhhhh, hyahh…" Ia setengah sadar saat mencapai orgasmenya yang entah sudah keberapa. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat dan cairan orgasmenya.

Tak berapa lama dari Jongin orgasme, lelaki itu juga berhenti menusukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Jongin. Lelaki itu mendorong semua penisnya ke dalam hole Jongin. Dapat Jongin rasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir sampai didalam perutnya. Ia yakin, lelaki itu telah orgasme didalamnya.

Lelaki itu membalik tubuh Jongin tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Kembali menghujam hole kemerahan Jongin dengan lebih bersemangat. " _Shit! So tight_." Desah lelaki itu.

Jongin sekarang bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat kenikmatan, rahangnya yang tegas, peluh yang mebasahi wajahnya, dan rambutnya yang berantakan, menambah kesan seksi dalam diri lelaki itu.

"Nggghh…Sehun!" Ucap Jongin sebelum kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya. Jongin kembali tertidur, karena kelelahan akibat bercinta dengan lelaki itu. Berbeda dengan lelaki yang ada di atasnya. Tetap menghujam penisnya dalam diri Jongin dengan penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, rasa panik melanda Jongin saat mendapati dirinya berada dikamar yang tak dikenal. Apalagi, medapati dirinya berada direngkuhan Sehun dalam satu selimut, dan dalam keadaan… tanpa busana! Panik, Jongin segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"A-aku… Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Jongin balas bertanya di antara isakkannya.

Sehun terpaku. Dia mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis…" Dia duduk diatas ranjang, menyandar pada kepala ranjang, dan mulai membujuk Jongin. "Aku akan menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya pada pacarmu."

"Aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Jongin lirih.

"Loh, semalam kau datang ke acara Valentine sendirian?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin menatap Sehun, kesal. "Aku datang dengan sahabatku, ingat?! Cowok mungil yang bertanding minum denganmu!"

"Ooh…" Sehun mengangguk pelan, lalu menghembuskan napas lega.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata berkilat marah. "Siapa bilang kau bisa lega sekarang?" katanya gusar masih di antara isakkannya.

Kening Sehun berkerut, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku−" Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Sehun terpaku menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tak bisa bicara. _Pantas saja hole nya begitu ketat dan nikmat_. Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun mengerang kesal, lalu termenung sesaat. Akhirnya, ia kembali menoleh pada Jongin. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Kau kan laki-laki, tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan," bujuknya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Aku bisa−" Jongin memotong kalimatnya. Ia sadar, keajaiban yang ada ditubuhnya ini adalah suatu hal yang aneh di mata semua orang. Ia takut dianggap aneh oleh Sehun. Jongin kembali menangis dengan sesenggukan.

" _Hey, please, stop crying_ ," pintanya lagi dengan memelas.

Jongin seolah tak mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Sehun menghela napas panjang. Putus asa. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu… Kamu pahamkan, maksudku? Jika holemu…robek, atau kamu butuh perawatan lainnya?"

Jongin tetap bergeming.

Sehun memandang Jongin sesaat, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lelaki itu menyerah. Dia bangkit dari ranjang, tanpa peduli jika ia masih telanjang bulat. Jongin jengah melihat tubuh telanjang lelaki itu. Wajahnya memerah saat matanya bertemu dengan penis Sehun yang besar walau dalam keadaan tidur. Tak menyangka, barang besar seperti itu dapat masuk dalam hole nya. Cara lelaki itu mengenakan pakaiannya begitu maskulin hingga membuat jantung Jongin berdegup semakin cepat. Resah. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Sehun mengeluarkan sehelai kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya, dan menjulurkannya pada Jongin.

"Kau dapat menghubungiku kapan saja…"

Sambil terisak, Jongin mengambil kartu nama Sehun dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa berkata-kata. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya sesaat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Terima kasih yang udah mereview dan memberi masukkan untuk ff ini. Maaf karena shtpnk baru dalam hal menulis. Sebenernya juga shtpnk ga pantes disebut author, karena aku cuma copy-paste dari novelnya Dahlian. Ff ini adalah salah satu caraku untuk mengapresiasikan karyanya. Dahlian adalah salah satu penulis favoriteku, karyanya itu epic banget! Karna aku suka sama 'karakter' HunKai yang dibuat oleh para senior-senior author, makanya aku ganti cast nya jadi HunKai. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya! Aku hanya menulis ulang dan mengubah sedikit jalan ceritanya dari novel asli hehe mohon koreksi dan dukungannya juga. Di chapter ini aku udah coba panjangin dan mengoreksi di bagian dialognya hihi

 **Bigthanks to:**

 **Wendybiblu, ohkim9488 1634, KaiNieris 1714, hunkailovers (Guest) 1751, 1804, jongiebottom 1827, onlysexkai 1850, BAI (Guest) 1932, Home fairy floss 1943, cute (Guest) 1943,**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jongin menatap kartu nama di tangannya. Kertas putih persegi panjang itu terasa begitu berat. Tak ada alamat rumah disana. Hanya tertera nama perusahaan, alamat kantor, nomor telepon kantor, dan nomor ponsel. Jongin terbeliak saat melihat nama perusahaan itu, Oh Coorperation. Perusahaan yang bergerak diberbagai bidang dan berada disegala penjuru dunia. Jongin bimbang. Dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini di kantor Sehun. Satu-satunya cara adalah menelepon lelaki itu dulu dan minta bertemu dengannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jongin meraih ponselnya dan men- _dial_ nomor Sehun. Jantungya berdegup kencang saat mendengar nada panggil berbunyi. Namun, hingga nada panggil berganti dengan bunyi _tuuut_ panjang, lelaki itu tak juga mengangkatnya. Jongin mendesah resah dan kembali me- _redial_ nomor ponsel Sehun. Kembali nada panggil terdengar. Setelah cukup lama, terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki menyapa. Jantung Jongin berdegup lebih cepat. "Sehun…?" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Maaf, dengan siapa, ya?"

"Aku. . . Kim Jongin…"

Hening. "Kim Jongin siapa?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ia tak mengingat punya kolega bernama Kim Jongin.

"Aku, Jongin… kita bertemu di Jeju, tiga minggu yang lalu."

Kembali hening. Jongin menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering. "Aku ikut paket Valentine di Green Villa Hotel. Kau ingat? Waktu itu…Kejadian itu…" Ia tercekat.

"Oh, kamu…Ada apa?" Suara Sehun berubah dingin.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Soal…?"

Jongin mendesah resah. "Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Aku harus bicara empat mata denganmu."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Oke. Uumm, aku masih banyak urusan di kantor. Nanti kukabari…"

Jongin mengigit bibirnya, resah. "Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini."

"Oke." Sehun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayangan gelap tampak di bawah mata Jongin akibat tak tidur semalaman. Sehun belum juga menghubunginya hingga saat ini. Jongin semakin bingung dan resah. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Dia berpikir keras sambil menyesap kopinya. Meskipun tak menginginkannya, dia tak mau menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan, meskipun ia tidak mau mengasuhnya, anak ini tetap memiliki hak untuk hidup.

Akhirnya, Jongin membuat keputusan. Jika hingga malam Sehun tidak juga memberinya kabar, ia akan mendatangi kantornya besok pagi. Meskipun dia sadar, menemui orang sepenting Sehun pasti bukan urusan mudah. Namun, Jongin tidak akan menyerah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya dengan mudah.

Sore hari, ponsel Jongin berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Tanpa semangat, Jongin meletakkan novel yang sedang dibacanya dan meraih ponsel. Dia terkejut saat melihat nama Sehun tertulis di atas pesan singkatnya. Lelaki itu ingin bertemu dengannya pukul tujuh malam, alamat dan nomor apartemen lelaki itu tercantum disana. Jongin melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima sore. Masih cukup waktu baginya. Jongin segera membalas pesan Sehun dan bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, Jongin berdiri resah di depan pintu _penthouse_ Sehun. Dengan jantung berdebar, Jongin memencet bel di sebelah pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita belia yang menatap Jongin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sehun ada?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Saya Kim Jongin. Saya ada janji dengan Sehun."

"Ooh…" Wanita itu mengangguk paham. "Silahkan masuk," katanya sambil membentangkan pintu lebih lebar.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya melewati perempuan itu. Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruang tamu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ruangan itu luas, didesain dengan gaya minimalis dan sangat berkesan maskulin. Sebuah jendela besar berada di ujung ruangan. Sofa bewarna hitam dan dua buah kursi bergaya modern minimalis mengelilingi sebuah meja kopi pendek dan lebar. Beberapa buah lukisan tergantung di dindingnya. Jongin yakin, semua pasti karya pelukis ternama. Sebuah lampu duduk bewarna perak terletak di sisi sofa.

"Tuan Sehun sedang mandi. Silakan duduk dulu," ujar wanita itu sambil melangkah masuk dapur.

Jongin menghampiri sofa besar dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya kesana. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi kota Seoul. Melihat gaya hidup Sehun, Jongin yakin lelaki itu bisa memenuhi persyaratan yang akan diajukannya. Hanya saja, apakah lelaki itu mau bertanggung jawab?

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu ruang tamu dan menyandarkan bahunya pada kusen. Sejak menerima telepon dari Jongin, ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Jongin dan semua yang terjadi di Jeju. Mata tajamnya mengawasi Jongin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Penampilan Jongin persis seperti yang diingatnya, hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ ketat dan _sweater_ kebesaran. Punggung pemuda itu tegak lurus dan kaku. Matanya menatap lurus ke luar jendela, dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di pangkuannya.

Tegang, itulah kesan yang terpancar dari sikap Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa melihat Jongin dari samping, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sangatlah berbeda dari yang diingatnya. Ternyata, Jongin lebih manis dan menggairahkan. Kulitnya yang tan menggoda, bibirnya yang penuh dan merah akibat digigit terus-menerus. Rambut _dark brown_ -nya yang dibiarkan begitu saja, dengan poni yang berulang kali disibakkan oleh jari lentiknya. Aura "pemuda baik-baik" terlihat jelas disana. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, resah. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu melangkah menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Jongin tersentak kaget. Dia terpana dengan penampilan Sehun saat ini. Sehun terlihat segar, dengan t-shirt dan celana selutut yang terkesan santai, membuatnya tampak kasual dan…sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang masih basah dibiarkan berantakan tanpa disisir, menimbulkan kesan _badboy_. Harum _aftershave_ -nya yang maskulin terhirup oleh hidung Jongin.

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin, dan untuk sesaat ia tertegun. Baru disadari betapa indahnya mata Jongin. Membuat ia resah tanpa sebab. Ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil menarik napas dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan keresahannya. "Jongin…?"

Jongin tersadar dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipinya. "Umm, aku…" Dia menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas gelisah di pangkuannya.

Sehun merasakan tengkuknya dingin karena tegang. Namun, ia tetap menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar. Dingin.

"Aku...," Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya, "hamil."

Sehun terkesiap. Tak menyangka apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau, kan, laki-laki, bagaimana bisa−" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. Dia masih bingung. Amarahnya mulai memuncak. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Sehun menatap Jongin tepat di kedua bola matanya, nyalang. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sehun terdiam, merasa adanya keseriusan di mata Jongin. Jongin menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku memiliki rahim, seperti perempuan di luar sana…," Jongin menjeda ucapannya, "bagaimana aku mendapatkan rahim ini, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mendapatkannya saat lahir ke dunia ini." Ujar Jongin, lirih.

Tatapan tajam dan dingin lelaki itu membuatnya semakin resah. Ia menundukkan pandangannya. Menatap kosong kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau yakin, itu anakku?" tanya Sehun dengan dingin dan ketus.

Jongin terperangah. Kekesalan mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk segala macam pertanyaan yang akan di tujukan lelaki ini, namun tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Getir, marah, dan putus asa bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ternyata Sehun tidak berbeda dengan lelaki di luar sana. Bajingan! "Kau kan tahu, kalo kau adalah lelaki pertama yang melakukannya padaku," ucapnya gusar.

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. Terpesona oleh mata indah Jongin yang menyala-nyala. Terpesona oleh bibir merah dan penuh Jongin. Kesan polos di wajahnya menghilang, tetapi pemuda itu malah tampak semakin manis, terkesan cantik malah. "Kau yakin, tidak melakukannya dengan pacarmu sekembalinya kita dari Jeju?" tanyanya setelah mendapat suaranya lagi.

Mata Jongin makin membesar. Kekesalannya sudah di puncak. Tubuhnnya makin menegang. "Aku tidak punya pacar, dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain, selain…kamu!" jawabnya. Suaranya gemetar, penuh emosi.

"Yah, kalau begitu, gugurkan saja," tukas Sehun santai.

Mata Jongin berkilat-kilat. Wajahnya memerah. Darah di tubuhnya seolah menggelegak. Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. Kedua tangannya saling mencengkeram erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kamu−"

"Eomma tidak mendidikmu untuk menjadi seperti ayahmu, Oh Sehun!"

Teguran keras seorang perempuan membuat Jongin dan Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Jongin terpaku kaget, sementara hati Sehun mencelos. Seorang wanita setengah baya, yang cantik dan modis, melangkah anggun menghampiri mereka. Dalam hati, Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa eommanya akan datang malam ini. Dengan tatapan cemas, ia menatap eommanya yang duduk di sisi Jongin. Tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Eommanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menegur. "Eomma sudah mendengar semuanya, Sehun. Kau tidak boleh membuang bayi itu. Dia anakmu!" ujarnya tegas.

"Eomma…" Wajah Sehun memucat.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku Park−Oh− Hyemi, ibu Sehun. Aku sudah banyak mendengar lelaki bisa hamil akhir-akhir ini. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Jongin… Kim Jongin," jawab Jongin dengan suara mengambang. Ia belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Tapi yang terjadi adalah ketidaksengajaan, Eomma…"

Hyemi menatap tajam anaknya. "Sengaja atau tidak, kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Nikahi Jongin!"

"Tapi, aku−"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah!" potong Jongin, cepat dan tegas.

"Kau tidak mau menikah?" Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya.

Jongin menggeleng lemah tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku…" Jongin menelan ludahnya. Harga dirinya seolah tercabik, ia merasa seperti pengemis sekarang. Seumur hidup, ia pantang meminta pada orang lain. Namun, kini, ia tersudut. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia mengangkat dagu, dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan angkuh."Aku hanya mau kau membiayai hidupku sampai aku melahirkan. Setelah itu, anak ini akan menjadi milikmu…seutuhnya."

Kening Sehun berkerut hingga kedua alisnya bertaut di pangkal hidungnya. "Maksudnya…, aku yang mengasuhnya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sergah Sehun cepat.

Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun tajam. "Pilih ini, atau…nikah?"

Sehun terdiam, memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kamu tidak mau mengurusnya?" tanya Hyemi, tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya." Ucap Jongin lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun dan Hyemi menatap Jongin, terkejut.

"Kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu, Jongin?" tanya Hyemi masih tak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau menikah, apalagi punya anak. Aku laki-laki," jawabnya tegas.

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruang tamu.

"Apakah aku masih harus membiayai kehidupanmu, setelah anak ini lahir?" tanya Sehun spekulatif.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin tegas.

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Kamu bisa pegang janjiku."

Sehun terdiam. Persyaratan yang diajukan Jongin jelas menguntungkannya. Namun, mengasuh anak merupakan tanggung jawab besar. Ia tidak yakin akan sanggup menjalankannya. Namun, semua itu masih lebih baik daripada harus menikahi Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan persyaratan yang kau ajukan. Tapi, aku akan membuat persyaratan hitam diatas putih."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Jongin cepat.

Hyemi menjulurkan tangannya, menangkup kedua tangan Jongin di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkannya lagi, Jongin?" tanyanya dengan lembut, membuat Sehun menatap eommanya dengan kesal dan cemas.

"Keputusan saya sudah bulat, _eommonim_."

Sehun menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu jika surat pernyataan itu sudah disiapkan oleh pengacaraku," katanya cepat, sebelum eommanya mengajukan usulan yang akan membuatnya semakin tersudut.

Jongin mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa dengan gerakan perlahan. "Saya pamit, _eommonim_ ," katanya pada Hyemi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jongin," ujar Hyemi lembut.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih, lalu melangkah ke luar _penthouse_ Sehun.

Sehun hanya duduk di kursinya sambil menatap kepergian Jongin. Semua yang terjadi teralu mengejutkannya. Ia menatap kosong punggung Jongin sampai pemuda itu hilang di balik pintu ke luar _penthouse_ -nya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Sehun menghubungi Jongin dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menemuinya di kantor. Ia telah menyiapkan surat perjanjian untuk ditandatangani oleh Jongin.

Sehun sedang berbincang dengan pengacaranya ketika sekretaris Sehun membawa Jongin masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Sehun terpaku menatap Jongin yang melangkah masuk ke ruangannya, dan menghampiri mejanya. V-neck hitam yang pas di tubuhnya, celana _jeans_ hitam yang ketat, dan sepasang _sneakers_ yang usang, membuat Jongin terlihat sederhana dan seksi. Sehun tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Jongin berdiri di seberang meja Sehun, menatap Sehun dan pengacaranya bergantian. Canggung.

"Ini Suho, pengacaraku." Sehun memperkenalkan lelaki itu tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah menjabat tangan Jongin dan menyilakan Jongin duduk, Suho segera meletakkan sebuah map dan sebuah pulpen di hadapan Jongin. Perlahan, Jongin membukanya dan mempelajari isinya dengan perlahan. Persis seperti yang diinginkannya. Bahkan, ada pasal yang menekankan bahwa Jongin tidak berhak mengunjungi anak itu, dan Daniel tidak perlu membiayai kehidupan Jongin setelah melahirkan, disertai penjelasan sanksi yang diterima jika Jongin melanggar perjanjian. Bagi Jongin, itu bukanlah masalah. Tanpa ragu, Jongin membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas materai, di samping tanda tangan Sehun.

Setelah itu, Suho membereskan map dan membawanya ke luar ruangan. Jongin menatap Sehun cemas dan waspada, dia belum mendapatkan salinannya. Tangan Jongin mencengkeran erat pulpen di tangannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan salinannya," kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Canggung. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada interior ruangan Sehun dan berhenti tepat pada lukisan di belakang Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin yang mengarahkan tatapannya melewati kepalanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Suaranya terdengar lirih, sedikit ragu.

Jongin menggeleng, ia bahkan belum sarapan pagi ini. Hanya secangkir kopi pahit hangat yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Perutnya tak mau menerima makanan apapun, terasa mulas dan mual.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sesekali, mata pemuda itu mengerjap. "Setelah kau menerima salinan surat perjanjian, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandunganmu."

Cepat, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Mengernyit, bingung. Tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap. Apakah dia sudah menerima bahwa anak di kandungan Jongin adalah anaknya juga?

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengurusmu sampai kamu melahirkan?"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin teringat akan pasal yang ada di perjanjian itu. Seingat Jongin, ia tidak meminta Sehun untuk mengurusnya.

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya…" Sehun menjelaskan, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Park Hyemi yang anggun dan cantik. Ada perasaan hangat mengalir pada dadanya saat teringat ibu Sehun. Sama sekali tidak ada keangkuhan dalam diri wanita itu. Sikapnya yang lembut dan keibuan membuat Jongin merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Apa kabar _eommonim_?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jongin. "Baik…," jawabnya canggung. "Sebenarnya, eomma kirim salam untukmu." Dia melanjutkan dengan nada lirih.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk canggung. Gelisah. Ia tidak menginginkan adanya keakraban antara eommanya dengan Jongin. Tak lama, Suho datang dengan map satu lagi. Diberikannya pada Jongin, Sehun segera menelepon sekretarisnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun meraih jas−yang terlampir pada sandaran kursi−dan mengenakannya. Untuk sesaat, Jongin terpaku di kursinya. Penampilan Sehun sangatlah memikat. Dia sering melihat eksekutif muda di sepanjang jalan, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat memikat.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sehun mengejutkan Jongin.

Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengikuti Sehun ke luar dari ruang kerjanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengantar Jongin ke dokter kandungan membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dan canggung, hingga ia memilih untuk menunggu di luar saja. Sehun duduk di depan ruang praktik sambil membaca majalah otomotif yang dibawanya. Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang perawat yang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Sehun-ssi…?"

Ia menoleh pada perawat dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Tuan Sehun-ssi…?" panggil perawat sekali lagi. "Suami ibu?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan perawat itu. Suami Jongin? Ada perasaan aneh yang merayap masuk ke hatinya, membuatnya semakin resah. Perlahan dan canggung, Sehun bangkit dari kursi, menghampiri perawat yang memanggilnya.

Perawat itu menatap Sehun, terpesona sekaligus penuh tanda tanya. "Anda, Tuan Sehun? Suami Jongin-ssi?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

Sehun mengangguk kaku. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kehadiran eommanya tiba-tiba di _penthouse._ Sekarang semua orang disini mengira dirinya adalah suami Jongin. Sehun sangat tidak menyukai situasi ini.

"Dokter ingin bertemu dengan Anda," kata perawat itu sambil membuka pintu praktik lebih lebar.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang praktik. Di tatapnya dokter muda yang dimejanya tertulis Do Kyungsoo.

"Silakan duduk," ucap dokter itu ramah.

Canggung, Sehun menarik kursi di sisi Jongin dan duduk.

Dokter mengamati wajah Sehun seksama, sebelum berkata, "Sungguh penuh keajaiban yang terjadi pada istri anda. Kandungan dan janinnya baik-baik saja, namun sebaiknya Anda lebih menjaga kesehatan istri Anda. Karena kehamilan bagi laki-laki adalah kejadian yang langka, dan kandungannya juga lemah karena kapasitas tubuh istri Anda."

Sehun bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Ia semakin merasa resah karena berkali-kali dokter menyebut Jongin sebagai istrinya.

"Anda harus mengawasi istri Anda agar tidak melakukan aktivitas yang berat, tidak terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran. Istri Anda perlu banyak mengonsumsi makanan yang sehat dan vitamin untuk menguatkan janinnya."

Sehun menatap dokter itu dengan dingin. Janin itu memang anaknya, tetapi Jongin bukanlah istrinya. _Jadi, berhenti menyebut Jongin sebagai istriku_! Hatinya menjerit marah.

"Dan, sebaiknya Anda mengawasi istri Anda agar berhenti minum kopi."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia melirik Jongin yang menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya yang mulus.

"Saya akan memberikan beberapa vitamin," kata Kyungsoo, sambil menulis sesuatu di memo kecil. Menyobek kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dengan enggan, menerima resep dokter itu, dan mengantongi di saku jasnya.

"Saran saya, Anda harus rajin menemani istri Anda periksa kandungan."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Terimakasih, Dok," kata Jongin sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menyalami Kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi. Sehun membungkuk kecil dan melengos pergi mengikuti Jongin yang lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya. Pemuda itu melahap makanannya dalam diam. Bibirnya yang penuh dan basah bergerak saat mengunyah makanan.

Napas Sehun seolah tertahan di tenggorokkan saat melihat lidah Jongin yang mungil dan merah jambu membasahi bibirnya. Sehun membayangkan jika lidah itu menjilat seluruh senti penisnya, mulutnya mulai mengulum dan menggigit-gigit kecil penisnya. _Shit_! Tubuhnya menegang oleh sensasi yang cukup kuat. Sekuat tenaga, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Jongin. "Orangtuamu tahu mengenai kehamilanmu?" Akhirnya, ia bertanya, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Jongin menggeleng kepala tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Bibirnya terus bergerak mengunyah makanannya. Kening Sehun berkerut. "Orangtuamu sudah tidak ada?"

Jongin menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Ada kok."

Kerut di kening Sehun makin dalam. "Lalu, bagaimana kau akan menyembunyikan kehamilanmu setelah membesar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul dan jarang bertemu mereka."

Cara Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan datar, seolah tidak peduli akan keberadaan orangtuanya. Sehun menatap Jongin, "Orangtuamu tinggal di luar kota?"

"Iya."

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun semakin membesar, tetapi dilihatnya Jongin tak acuh. Sehun kembali memusatkan dirinya pada makanan di hadapannya.

Jongin melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. Lelaki itu menatap piring sejenak, kemudian memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa bisa di cegah, matanya terpaku pada bibir tipis Sehun yang seksi. Bibir yang pernah diciumnya, tetapi ia tak mengingat rasanya sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba keresahan menghinggapi hatinya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Alis Jongin terangkat. "Ayahmu…? Dia masih ada?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sehun ketus.

Sesaat, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak menyangka reaksi Sehun akan seperti itu.

"Hari ini kau bolos kerja?" tanya Sehun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun ikut mengangguk, paham. "Kerja dimana?"

"Di restoran."

"Sebagai…?"

"Koki. Tapi, aku akan segera mengirimkan lamaran ke restoran lain. Restoran tempatku bekerja sekarang akan tutup sebulan lagi karena bangkrut!" jawab Jongin tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Jangan!"

Jongin mendongak cepat saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang tegas. Ada kegusaran di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bekerja, Jongin." Sehun menjelaskan dengan nada lebih lunak. "Kau tidak mendengar ocehan dokter kandungan tadi? Kau tidak boleh lelah. Lagi pula, kau tidak perlu bekerja. Bukankah semua biaya hidupmu aku yang menanggung?" katanya tanpa memandang Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun heran. "Kukira, kau tidak peduli sama bayi ini."

Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku memang tidak peduli pada bayi itu…, tapi eommaku peduli."

Jongin terdiam. Ia menatap lekat wajah lelaki di hadapannya, mencoba mencari kejujuran di sana, tetapi seperti biasa, ekspresi Sehun tidak terbaca. Terlalu datar. Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Yah, terserah kamu."

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Sehun mengantar Jongin pulang ke rumah kontrakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat meletakkan kunci mobil di meja kecil dekat pintu, mata Sehun menangkap sebuah amplop ungu muda, yang tampak seperti undangan pernikahan. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Tangannya terjulur ragu meraih amplop itu. Sehun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sehelai kartu dari karton tebal. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat membaca nama kedua mempelai. Carolline dan David. Ternyata, perempuan itu lebih memilih laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dada Sehun terasa nyeri. Ia melangkah menghampiri sofa dan duduk lesu. Kartu undangan yang di pegangnya ia lempar tanpa arah.

" _Fuck that noble_!" makinya murka.

Sehun kecewa pada Carolline. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Carol tidak mau memperjuangkan cintanya. Padahal apa yang kurang dari dirinya?

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba untuk meredam emosinya.

"Sudahlah…," gumamnya pelan. "Hidupku tak akan berakhir tanpa Carol." Kembali ia menghela napas panjang, lalu membulatkan tekad, "Aku harus bisa melupakan Carol. _That bitch−_!" makinya tertahan, "Aku pasti bisa melanjutkan hidupku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Wahh seneng banget ternyata banyak yang ngereview ff ini. Emang karya Dahlian epic banget, kalian wajib buat beli karyanya hehe di chapter ini aku panjangin, malah panjang banget kayaknya. Shtpnk juga memfokuskan ff ini untuk karakter Sehun sama Jongin aja, cast lain hanya sebagai pelengkap. Baekhyun juga sebenernya tau kalau Jongin hamil. Semakin kebelakang akan semakin complicated deh hihi nanti aku mau buat sequel nya juga. Thank you so much …


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sejak pernikahan Carolline, Sehun menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. Lupa diri dan lupa waktu. Jika eommanya tidak mengingatkan, ia pasti lupa pada Jongin. Lupa pada kewajibannya mengurus pemuda itu selama masa kehamilannya.

Sore ini, Sehun berjanji untuk mengantar Jongin menemui Kyungsoo dokter kandungannya yang sebelumnya telah dikabari. Sejak pagi, ia telah memberi tahu sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan semua acaranya setelah pukul empat sore. Namun, tanpa diduga, seorang tamu penting datang tanpa membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Sehun tak punya pilihan selain menemuinya.

Waktu bergulir teramat cepat. Sehun terkejut saat melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 16.30! Tergesa-gesa, ia menyudahi pertemuan. Sambil memohon maaf, Sehun berjanji untuk mengatur pertemuan berikutnya. Sehun menyuruh sekretarisnya menyiapkan mobil dan menyuruh sopirnya pulang. Ia akan menyetir sendiri.

Lamborghini Gallardo hitam itu melaju cepat meninggalkan pekarangan kantor, tapi kemacetan di jalan menghalangi lajunya. Sehun meremas setir mobilnya, cemas. Ia tahu ia sudah terlambat, namun kemacetan ini membuatnya semakin terlambat. Ia hanya bisa berharap Jongin belum pulang hingga ia tiba di rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin di tegur eommanya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.25 ketika Sehun tiba di ruang kebidanan. Mata Sehun menyapu seluruh ruangan _lux_ itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Jongin. Sehun bergegas menghampiri perawat yang berada di meja jaga.

"Maaf Suster, apa ada yang bernama Jongin? Pasien Dokter Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya dia sudah membuat janji dengan Dokter Kyungsoo. Dan waktunya…pukul lima!" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi baru saja masuk. Tuan suaminya? Sepertinya dari tadi Jongin-ssi menunggu seseorang karena dia membiarkan pasien lain masuk terlebih dahulu," ujar perawat itu sopan.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia masih risih jika seseorang menyebutnya sebagai suami Jongin. Ditatapnya perawat itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Saya memang ayah dari anak itu! Bisa saya masuk ke ruangan Dokter Kyungsoo?" tanyanya kesal.

"Oh…, silakan!" ujar si perawat dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun masuk ke ruangan Dokter Kyungsoo, ia melihat seorang perawat lain sedang membantu Jongin berbaring di tempat periksa.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Sehun-ssi!" seru Kyungsoo ceria. Dokter Kyungsoo adalah anak Dokter Do Shi Yoon, dokter yang sudah lama menjadi dokter keluarga Sehun.

Jongin menoleh. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menegur, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, Sehun kita lihat calon anakmu!" kata Kyungsoo, masih dengan suara cerianya.

Sehun melangkah ragu menghampiri tempat periksa. Ia melihat Jongin telah berbaring di atas ranjang periksa. Rambutnya tergerai bebas diatas ranjang, memberikan kesan sensual tersendiri bagi Sehun. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan. Perasaan Sehun ngilu melihat berbagai alat periksa kandungan. Namun, keadaan saat ini menyudutkannya untuk bersikap _gentleman_. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat sebuah monitor, tapi Kyungsoo malah memberikan isyarat agar Sehun berada di sisi Jongin. Dengan ragu, Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri disisinya.

Seorang perawat menyelimuti tubuh Jongin hingga sebatas pinggul, lalu menaikkan ujung baju pemuda itu hingga perutnya setengah terbuka. Sehun jengah melihat pemandangan itu. Perut Jongin yang mulus dan garis _abs_ tipis membuat napasnya tercekat. Tampaknya, pemuda itu pun salah tingkah. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang mulus.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah Jongin. "Masa sama suami sendiri malu-malu?" godanya.

Wajah Jongin semakin merona, sedangkan Sehun makin salah tingkah di sisinya. Lelaki itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Sambil tersenyum geli, Kyungsoo menuangkan gel keatas perut Jongin yang terbuka. Mendekatkan alat USG ke perut Jongin, lalu memperhatikan monitor. "Lihat, Sehun, bulatan sebelah sini, adalah calon anakmu!" katanya sambil menunjuk monitor dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Kening Sehun berkerut, tidak mengerti. Baginya, gambar hitam putih di monitor tampak tidak jelas. Sulit baginya, untuk memastikan mana calon anaknya. Tapi, tiba-tiba suara berdetak keras mengejutkannya.

"Kau dengar detak jantung anakmu, Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terperangah.

 _Dug-dug, dug-dug, dug-dug…_

Sehun terkesima. Detak jantung itu…, detak jantung…anaknya! Tapi, mengapa detak jantung itu terdengar begitu cepat, mengalahkan detak jantungnya sendiri? Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan cemas. Tampaknya, dokter itu tidak menyadari keanehan itu dan terus memperhatikan monitor dengan wajah tenang. "Dok…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Normalkah detak jantung secepat itu…?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor, "Sangat normal, Sehun."

Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke monitor, memperhatikan gambar hitam putih itu dengan seksama. Mencari wujud anaknya. Mata Sehun terbeliak saat melihat bulatan lonjong sebesar kacang polong, dengan bulatan hitam kecil di ujungnya. Itukah anaknya? "Dok…?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat. "Hmm…?"

"Apakah bulatan itu, bayinya?" Sehun menunjuk monitor.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada monitor, lalu mengangguk.

Sehun menatap bulatan kecil itu dengan mata nanar. Anaknya! Rasa takjub, bahagia, tidak percaya, dan bangga, bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ini sebuah keajaiban. Perasaan Sehun begitu tersentuh. Tanpa disadari, ia meraih jemari Jongin, dan meremasnya. Anaknya tampak begitu mungil. Walaupun bentuknya masih seperti kacang polong, tapi baginya tampak menggemaskan. Ia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan atau cantik. Dan, ia adalah ayahnya! Tak dapat digambarkan perasaan bahagia dan bangga yang muncul di hatinya.

"Nah, kau sudah melihat anakmu, kan? Sekarang bantu eommanya turun." Sambil meletakkan alat USG, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Dan, jangan terus-menerus meremas tangan istrimu! Bisa-bisa kau mematahkan tulang jarinya!" ujarnya menambahkan.

Sehun menurunkan pandangannya. Dia merasa malu saat menyadari dirinya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Jongin, dan dengan canggung membantu Jongin turun dari tempat periksa. Kemudian, mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju meja kerjanya.

"Sehun-ssi, mulai saat ini kau harus mulai memperhatikan kesehatan istrimu. Dari datanya, berat badannya−untuk usia kandungan saat ini−kurang dari standar. Kau juga harus menjaga emosinya, sebab emosi si ibu yang tak terkendali dapat memengaruhi kondisi janin." Nasihat Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa takjub, hanya menatap nanar Kyungsoo. Kali ini, tak ada rasa kekesalan di hatinya saat dokter itu menyebut Jongin sebagai istrinya. Sebaliknya, jantungnya berdesir tanpa bisa dia mengerti.

"Aku sarankan, kalian ikut kelas _parent's sharing,_ yang diadakan rumah sakit ini. Di kelas itu, para calon orang tua saling berdiskusi, berbagi pengalaman, dan berbagi tips. Tentu saja, akan ada dokter ahli juga disana," jelas Kyungsoo lagi, sambil membuat catatan di buku data Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Diliriknya Jongin dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu masih bungkam. Sepanjang pemeriksaan berlangsung hingga detik ini, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir penuhnya.

Setelah mendapatkan resep vitamin yang harus dikonsumsi Jongin, mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari ruangan Dokter Kyungsoo.

Begitu mendapatkan vitamin yang diperlukan Jongin di apotik, Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jongin pulang. Jongin sama sekali tidak menolak. Ia hanya menggangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

Setelah melihat calon anaknya, Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan bayinya dan Jongin.

"Kita makan malam dulu, ya…" ujar Sehun canggung, memecah keheningan.

Jongin menoleh. Ia menatap Sehun heran, lalu mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap kosong pada Sehun. Ia enggan protes. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dipesan lelaki itu. Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Belakangan ini, nafsu makannya bertambah, tetapi ia sering membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Sejak hamil dan berhenti bekerja, ia malas memasak, apa lagi ke luar untuk membeli makan. Ia bahkan malas untuk melakukan apa pun. Kerjaannya hanya tidur-tiduran sepanjang hari.

"Ini makanan yang di rekomendasikan _chef_ di sini. Menurutku lumayan enak," ujar Sehun setelah _waiter_ berlalu.

Begitu hidangan diletakkan di hadapannya, Sehun segera meraih garpu dan pisau _steak_ , lalu memotong kecil-kecil _steak_ -nya. Jongin heran melihat perbuatan Sehun, kenapa tidak langsung dimakan saja.

Baru saja Jongin hendak memasukkan secuil daging ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Sehun meraih _plate_ Jongin. Sebelum Jongin sempat protes, Sehun sudah menukar dengan _plate_ -nya. Jongin hanya bisa melongo melihat sikap Sehun yang aneh itu.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Sehun, saat menyadari cara Jongin menatapnya. "Aku memotongnya agar kau mudah untuk memakannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

Jongin masih terkesima. Ia tak dapat memercayai apa yang terjadi. Sehun melakukannya itu untuknya?

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil kembali memotong daging di hadapannya, dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke _steak_ di hadapannya, yang sudah berjajar rapi dalam potongan-potongan kecil. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Ia menusuk potongan _steak_ dan memakannya. Dagingnya terasa lembut, dan saus jamurnya terasa meleleh di mulut Jongin. Sangat lezat!

Diam-diam, Sehun melirik Jongin. Anaknya ada di dalam rahim Jongin. Perlahan, tapi pasti, sedang tumbuh di dalam sana. Setiap makanan yang dimakan Jongin adalah demi anaknya.

Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. Ia ingin tahu perasaan Jongin saat ini. Apakah pemuda itu sebahagia dirinya? Tiba-tiba, Jongin menoleh kearahnya. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, salah tingkah.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam tanpa berbicara. Setelah selesai makan, _waitres_ menghampiri dan meletakkan dua potong _strawberry shortcake_ di meja mereka. Air liur Jongin hampir menetes melihat _cake_ yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia meraih sendok kecil dan melahap _cake_ itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat Sehun pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar. Ia juga tak memperhatikan kantong plastik kecil berlogo restoran yang dibawa Sehun sekembalinya dari toilet.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya, lalu menyekanya dengan serbet. Ia merasa puas dan kenyang. Setelah Sehun membayar makanan, Jongin segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke luar restoran. Tanpa memedulikan Sehun yang melangkah di belakangnya, ia melangkah ke tempat parkir VIP, tempat mobil Sehun terparkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah Jongin, Sehun tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar memperhatikan rumah pemuda itu. Rumah itu sangat kecil dan tampak tak terurus. "Kamu tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sendiri," jawab Jongin tak acuh sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil.

"Jongin…" panggil Sehun canggung.

Jongin menghentikkan gerakannya dan menoleh lewat bahunya. "Apa?"

Kening Jongin berkerut saat melihat Sehun menyodorkan kantong plastik kecil padanya. Ia memandang Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _Strawberry shortcake_ ," kata Sehun. "Kulihat kau begitu lahap memakannya, jadi kupikir kau pasti sangat menyukai kue itu."

Jongin tertegun, tak menyangka bahwa Sehun begitu memperhatikannya. _Steak_ yang dipotong kecil-kecil dan _strawberry shortcake_. Semua ini membuatnya bingung. "Kamu nggak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa bilang?" sergah Sehun. "Kau lupa, Dokter Kyungsoo bilang kalau berat badanmu kurang dari standar ibu hamil yang seharusnya? Dan, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengurusmu dengan baik sampai bayi itu lahir. Mulai detik ini aku harus membuatmu lebih berisi, sesuai dengan berat badan yang seharusnya dimiliki ibu hamil! Jadi, jangan biarkan dirimu kelaparan," kata Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin semakin terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sehun tahu kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini; lebih suka membiarkan dirinya kelaparan hanya karena malas?

" _Thanks_." Jongin meraih kantong plastik dari tangan Sehun, melangkah menyeberangi pekarangan kecil rumahnya.

Semua ini terasa aneh baginya. Bagaimana mungkin, Sehun yang selama ini dingin dan angkuh, yang kerap membuat hati Jongin menciut dengan tatapan tajamnya, kini begitu penuh perhatian padanya. Yang lebih tidak dapat dimengerti olehnya adalah perasaan hangat yang mengalir ke dalam hatinya.

* * *

Jongin terbangun dengan perut keroncongan. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada _strawberry shortcake_ yang tersimpan di lemari esnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Jongin membuka lemari es, mengambil sepotong _cake_ dan langsung melahapnya.

Suara ketukan pintu mengganggu keasyikkannya. Jongin menghela napas kesal. Ia memasukkan _cake_ −yang belum dihabiskannya−kembali ke dalam lemari es, lalu melangkah ke ruang duduk.

Mata Jongin membulat saat membuka pintu. Dua orang lelaki berpakaian ala _main dinning room first class_ restoran, berasa di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan sebuah _trolley_ yang dipenuhi nampan-nampan silver berpenutup. Jongin hanya bisa menatap kedua _waiter_ itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Selamat pagi…Kami disuruh Tuan Sehun untuk membawakan sarapan," sapa seorang _waiter_ sambil mendorong _trolley_ masuk. Membuat Jongin terpaksa menyingkir dari ambang pintu.

Kedua _waiter_ itu membuka penutup-penutup nampan. Jongin semakin melongo melihat hidangan ala _American breakfast_ tersaji di hadapannya. Jus lengkap dengan _fruit platter_ -nya, _toast_ , _omellete_ , _sausage_ , dan teh. Semua tampak menggugah seleraa. Jongin memutar tubuh dan berlari ke kamar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya dan mencari nama Sehun di _phonebook_ -nya. Tepat sebelum ia menekan tombol untuk me-dial nomor Sehun, ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Oh Sehun tertera di layarnya.

"Jongin, kuharap kau tidak melewatkan sarapan pagimu." Suara tegas Sehun dan bernada memerintah langsung terdengar begitu Jongin menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. "Sarapan pagi sangat penting unutk energimu dan…bayi." Sehun terdengar sedikit canggung saat mengucapkan kata bayi. "Jangan sampai kau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang sudah aku sediakan, ya!" Suaranya kembali terdengar tegas.

Jongin baru mau membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya, tetapi Sehun sudah terlanjur memutuskan telepon. Jongin mendengus kesal. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya oleh kedatangan dua _waiter_ suruhan Sehun, kini lelaki itu telah membuatnya kesal karena seenaknya mematikan telepon tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali ke ruang duduk. Dipandangnya semua hidangan yang telah diletakkan di atas meja kopinya yang kecil. Jongin hanya mengangguk tak acuh saat kedua _waiter_ itu undur diri. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya yang mewah.

Kejadian itu terulang lagi pada siang dan malam harinya. Sehun kembali menyuruh dua _waiter_ mengantarkan makan siang dan malam yang mewah untuk Jongin. Jongin mendecakkan lidah. Ternyata, Sehun benar-benar serius dengan niatnya untuk membuat berat badan Jongin naik. Namun, Jongin tidak dapat menyangkal, ia menikmati perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan lelaki itu. Ditambah lagi, kini ia bisa tetap bermalas-malasan tanpa perlu kelaparan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, saat Jongin sedang nonton TV sambil menikmati makanan kecil yang diantar oleh orang suruhan Sehun, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Jongin menoleh, memandang ke luar jendela. Dia terkejut saat melihat mobil mewah Sehun terparkir di depan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu ke luar dari dalamnya dan melangkah menyeberangi pekarangan rumahnya. Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Sehun nampak sedikit lelah. Ia juga tak mengenakan jasnya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sebatas siku, dasinya tergantung longgar di leher, dan rambutnya sudah kembali berantakan. Namun, secara keseluruhan penampilan Sehun yang sedikit serampangan itu justru semakin memikat.

Begitu tersadar dari keterpanaannya, Jongin segera meletakkan cemilannya di atas meja kopi dan beranjak menghampiri pintu. Ia membuka pintu tepat saat Sehun akan mengetuk pintu. Untung saja refleks lelaki itu sangat bagus. Tangannya yang tergantung aneh di udara membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

Jongin mendongak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menghapus senyum geli dari wajahnya.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke kelas _parent's sharing_ ," kata Sehun sambil menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya tertekuk.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku," ujar Jongin kalem.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu, Jongin," jawab Sehun tegas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Jongin memutar tubuh dan melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Baru saat itu Sehun menyadari kalau Jongin hanya mengenakan v-neck dan celana pendek. Napas Sehun tercekat saat melihat kaki mulus Jongin yang panjang dan ramping. Bokong berisi Jongin yang tersentak-sentak saat pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, sungguh menggoda Sehun untuk meremasnya. Jantung Sehun berdegub kencang. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Untuk mengendalikan dirinya, Sehun melangkah menghampiri sofa dan menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu. Menunggu Jongin sambil mengamati isi rumah Jongin. Rasa ibanya muncul melihat perabotan usang yang mengisi ruang duduk Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Parent's sharing_ diadakan di salah satu ruangan luas di rumah sakit tempat Jongin _check up_ kandungan. Saat Jongin dan Sehun tiba di sana, sudah ada beberapa pasangan suami-istri menunggu sambil mengobrol. Semua duduk di lantai karpet, membentuk lingkaran.

Jongin terdiam, sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang menatapnya aneh dan penuh tanda tanya. Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, dan melihat keraguan di mata pemuda itu. Perlahan, ia meraih tangan Jongin, lalu menariknya bergabung dengan pasangan lain.

Mereka menghampiri pasangan suami-istri berusia tiga puluhan dan duduk di sisi mereka. Pasangan itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun dan Jongin, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum canggung. Jongin mencoba untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang situasinya, _male pregnant_.

 _Parent's sharing_ dimulai dengan perkenalan dokter dan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang keadaan Jongin. Semua pasangan menatap Jongin dengan penasaran. Jongin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan sesi berbagi pengalaman dari para pasangan yang istrinya sudah pernah melahirkan. Kemudian, dilanjutkan dengan sesi curhat. Sesi berikutnya adalah berbagi tips dari pasangan yang sudah memiliki anak untuk para suami, ditambah tips dari para dokter.

Sebagai penutup, dokter memberikan sesi terapi untuk membuat para istri yang sedang hamil lebih rileks karena biasanya ibu hamil sering mengalami ketegangan otot.

Jongin melihat para suami berpindah tempat ke hadapan istrinya. Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ada sebersit kesedihan menyelinap masuk ke hatinya. Ia iri pada para istri yang mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari suaminya. Sementara dirinya? Pandangan Jongin memburam. Ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menggenang. Diam-diam, ia menyeka matanya.

Jongin tersentak kaget saat merasakan kakinya disentuh. Ia mendongak dan mendapat Sehun sudah duduk dihadapannya. Lelaki yang sejak tadi berada di sisinya, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya. Sehun menyimak dokter yang sedang memberi peragaan terapi, lalu mempraktikkannya pada Jongin. Ia menarik kaki Jongin perlahan hingga terjulur ke depan, kemudian menyentuh jemari kakinya. Memijatnya lembut hingga betis. Jongin terpaku menatap Sehun yang menunduk, berkonsentrasi penuh pada kakinya.

Sejumput rambutnya jatuh di dahi, membuat wajahnya nampak menggemaskan. Pijatan Sehun membuat otot-otot Jongin menjadi rileks, sekaligus membuatnya resah. Ia menatap tangan Sehun yang besar dan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana tangan yang tampak kuat dan kokoh itu dapat memijat kakinya begitu lembut.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada dokter, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah lelaki itu, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, dan napasnya terhenti. Ini pertama kali Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum. Walaupun hanya senyum tipis, mampu melenyapkan aura dingin dan arogan dari diri lelaki itu, dan…membuatnya tampak semakin tampan. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, resah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu.

Selesai memijat kaki Jongin, Sehun beranjak dari hadapan perempuan itu dan pindah ke balik punggung Jongin. Tubuh Jongin menegang saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh pundaknya, tetapi pijatan lembut Sehun, membuat tubuh Jongin kembali melemas. Ketegangan ototnya mengendur, dan ia merasakan rileks. Namun, saat tangan Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya, Jongin berjengit seolah tersengat listrik. Hawa panas mengaliri tubuhnya, menimbulkan getaran aneh. Desahan lembut keluar dari dalam mulutnya, "mmmhh…" Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, menunduk dengan wajah merona.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun terpaku. Ia menatap Jongin tanpa berkata-kata. Ia menyudahi pijitannya dan duduk di sisi Jongin. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia ikut memijat Jongin. Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa dipikirnya terlebih dahulu. Mengamati dokter yang masih memperagakan terapi tanpa berkata-kata. Wajah lelaki itu kembali tanpa ekspresi, tapi dalam hati ia sangat gelisah. Desahan Jongin sungguh mengganggu pikirannya.

Setelah selesai mengikuti kelas _parent's sharing_ , Sehun dan Jongin segera meninggalakan tempat itu. Keduanya duduk diam dan canggung sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah Jongin. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang berbaring malas di sofa sambil menonton TV, saat mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Jantung Jongin berdegub cepat. Siapa lagi yang datang mengendarai mobil jika bukan Sehun. Jongin beranjak dari sofa dan memandang keluar jendela. Tepat dugaannya! Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang melangkah menyeberangi pekarangan rumahnya. Namun, Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan Sehun datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Bukankah ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan makan malamnya?

Jongin membuka pintu sebelum Sehun sempat mengetuknya. Sehun berdiri santai di hadapannya. Tampak jelas, lelaki itu tak berminat untuk mengetuk pintu. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Jongin sulit untuk bernapas dan jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Cepatlah ganti baju," pinta Sehun kalem.

Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia menatap Sehun, tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti bosan seharian di rumah, makanya aku mau mengajakmu nonton." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Nonton…?" Suara Jongin mengambang. Ia menatap Sehun nanar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, nonton. Aku sudah memesan tiket di Megablitz."

"Megablitz…?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bertanya." Sehun meraih bahu Jongin, memutar tubuh pemuda itu hingga memunggunginya, lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Cepat, ganti baju."

Jongin tidak bertanya lagi. Ia segera masuk ke kamar untuk menukar baju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan Megablitz benar-benar berbeda dengan bioskop yang pernah Jongin kunjungi. Sangat mewah. Kursinya terpisah dua-dua. Jarak kursi yang satu dengan yang lain lumayan jauh, memberikan privasi tersendiri. Sehun dan Jongin duduk di barisan paling belakang.

Selama beberapa saat, konsentrasi Sehun tertuju pada layar lebar di hadapannya, hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya begitu tenang. Seolah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sehun menoleh. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Jongin tertidur pulas. Sehun melepas jaket kulit mahalnya, dan menyelimuti pemuda itu.

Di luar kehendaknya, Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Ia merasa heran. Apakah selama ini ia yang tidak pernah memperhatikan atau Jongin yang menjadi semakin…menawan? Aroma vanilla menguar dari rambut pemuda itu begitu menggoda, membuat Sehun tak bisa mencegah keinginnanya untuk menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Ia menyibakkan sejumput poni yang menutupi wajah Jongin, dan membelai pipinya. Kulit pemuda itu begitu lembut di telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu bergerak dan membuka matanya. Jongin mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Sehun. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata bening Jongin membuat jantung Sehun berdegub kencang, tetapi ia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Jongin. Jongin terperangah saat menyadari Sehun membungkuk. Cara Sehun menatapnya membuatnya terhipnotis. Sentuhan tangan Sehun di pipinya, membuat aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat di nadinya. Jongin mendesah pasrah, ia tak tahan jika dibelai seperti itu oleh Sehun. Tetapi tatapan lelaki itu membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan tidak dapat berpikir.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jongin gugup.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap terpaku pada mata Jongin, sementara jari-jarinya terus membelai pipi Jongin. Kemudian turun menelusuri lekuk bibir Jongin. Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Jongin. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun rasa manis dari bibir Jongin membuat Sehun tidak tahan. Perlahan ia raup bibir pemuda itu. Mengulum bibir Jongin dengan dalam dan bergairah. Melumat satu sama lain. Bunyi basahnya bibir mereka membuktikan bahwa ciuman itu penuh gairah dan dalam.

"Mmhhh…" lenguhan Jongin membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

Perlahan jemari Sehun mulai turun ke punggung pemuda itu. Membawa Jongin dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam, menuntut namun begitu memabukkan. Tangan Sehun beralih ke tengkuk Jongin, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Seketika, tubuh Jongin bergetar aneh, seperti tubuhnya dialiri listrik dengan volt yang kecil.

Jongin tersadar. Dengan cepat melepas ciuman dalam itu, tepat sebelum lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat, kedua laki-laki itu saling menatap. Jongin menyibukkan diri dengan menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ciuman itu menguras pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Sementara Sehun, diam terpaku. Terkejut akan hal yang baru ia lakukan. Tidak dipungkiri, ia menikmati bibir Jongin yang begitu manis dan pas berada di bibirnya. Mata Sehun kembali terarah pada bibir Jongin yang basah dan merah, sedikit bengkak karena lumatannya.

Jongin berdehem lumayan keras, membuyarkan konsentrasi Sehun pada bibirnya. Dilihatnya Jongin menyingkirkan jaket Sehun dari tubuhnya. " _Thanks_ ," katanya sambil menyodorkan jaket Sehun, mengembalikannya.

"Pakai saja. Sepertinya, kau kedinginan," gumam Sehun kembali menoleh pada layar besar di depan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Jongin tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah layar, tetapi tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Ia bergerak-gerak resah di kursinya. Ciuman Sehun masih terasa di bibirnya, membuat tubuhnya meremang seketika. Jongin segera menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Mungkinkah Sehun menyukainya? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Walaupun ia tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk sikap Sehun tadi, ia yakin, lelaki itu tidak mungkin menyukainya! Jongin harus memperingatkan dirinya, bahwa perasaan Sehun padanya tidak lebih dari kewajiban semata. Ia tidak boleh terbawa oleh perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Ia tidak boleh bermimpi. Seandainya ia tidak hamil, bisa jadi Sehun bahkan tak sudi untuk melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada novel yang dibacanya. Sudah sejak tadi ia begitu ingin makan _tteokbokki_ pedas-manis. Namun−yang membuatnya resah−ia ingin Sehun yang membelikan untuknya. Jongin menghela napas panjang.

Ia bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menepis keinginan aneh itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia bahkan telah melakukan tindakan antisipasi dengan membeli sendiri _tteokbokki_ di dekat rumahnya. Namun, _tteokbokki_ itu hanya tergeletak di atas meja kopi. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ia ingin _tteokbokki_ yang dibelikan Sehun. Dan…, harus Sehun! Bukan orang lain.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar TV yang sedang menayangkan drama. Jongin menontonnya sesaat dan segera bosan.

Bagaimana cara memintanya?

Memang sikap Sehun sedikit berubah. Lelaki itu menjadi lebih perhatian kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja, Jongin sungkan memintanya. Mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia menginginkan _strawberry shortcake_. Sehun tidak akan malu untuk membelinya. Namun, anak ini malah menginginkan makanan sederhana. Jongin mendengus kesal.

Apakah Sehun mau berkorban sedikit demi anaknya?

Jongin meraih ponsel, men- _dial_ nomor Sehun. Baru satu nada panggilan terdengar, Sehun sudah menyapanya.

"Jongin…? Ada apa?" Suara Sehun terdengar cemas, saat Jongin tidak membalas sapaannya.

"Umm…, aku…" Jongin bingung, tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja terus terang." Sehun membujuknya lembut.

"Kau lagi sibuk?"

"Aku sedang bertemu klien…Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Jongin…? Katakan padaku, ada apa?" Suara Sehun terdengar menuntut.

Jongin kembali menggigit bibirnya, ragu.

"Jongin…?"

"Umm…, aku…, aku hanya ingin _tteokbokki_ pedas-manis yang ada di pinggir jalan itu…,"ujar Jongin lirih.

"APA?!"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Sudah ia duga, Sehun akan merasa terganggu. Permintaannya terlalu aneh dan remeh.

"Disekitar rumahmu, tidak ada yang menjual _tteokbokki_?"

"Ada…"

"Lalu…?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau yang membelinya…"

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mendengar lelaki itu terbahak. Tawa lelaki itu mengusik Jongin, membuatnya tersinggung. "Oke, aku tau, _tteokbokki_ pedas-manis memang bukan kelasmu. Maaf, kalau kau malu membelikannya untukku."

Tawa Sehun terhenti seketika. "Tidak, Jongin…, bukan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak malu membeli _tteokbokki_. Hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan membelikkannya. Akan kubuktikan padamu, bahwa aku tidak malu membeli _tteokbokki_ …Tapi, kamu masih bisa menunggu sampai pukul sembilan, kan?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Baiklah, setelah urusanku selesai, aku segera ke rumahmu."Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya kembali berdegub cepat. Nyaris berlari ia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu tampan. Walaupun ada sedikit bayangan kelelahan di wajahnya, secara keseluruhan Sehun tetap tampan memikat.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan napas tertahan. Poninya yang diikat keatas membuatnya nampak sangat menggemaskan. Mata Jongin yang jernih dan berbinar cerah serta semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuatnya tampak sangat menggairahkan. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mungil pemuda itu, menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam diri Sehun. Membuatnya ingin menyentuh Jongin, ingin membelai pipi pemuda itu, bahkan ingin mendekapnya. Namun, alih-alih melakukannya, Sehun mengacungkan tangannya, menunjuk _sterofoam_ yang dibawanya.

" _Tteokbokki_ pedas-manis," katanya sambil menyeringai canggung. Namun, senyum segera memudar dari wajah Sehun. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat Jongin hanya berdiri diam, memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang, kalau ingin _tteokbokki_ pedas-manis? Atau…, aku yang salah dengar?"

Jongin tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Pipinya semakin merona. Ia menghindari tatapan Sehun sambil menggeleng pelan, lalu meraih _sterofoam_ yang disodorkan Sehun tadi. "Silakan masuk…" katanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang duduk, matanya menangkap sepiring _tteokbokki_ di atas meja kopi. "Itu ada _tteokbokki_ …"

Jongin tersipu. "Tadi, aku memang membelinya, tapi tidak berselera… Jadi, aku meneleponmu."

Sehun tergelak sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan _tteokbokki_ dari Sehun di atas meja kopi.

"Kau mau membuatkanku secangkir kopi?" Sehun menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melangkah ke dapur.

Sebelum Jongin meletakkan cangkir kopi di hadapannya, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu meraih cangkir itu dari tangan Jongin. Jari-jarinya yang bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Sehun yang panjang, membuat tubuh Jongin seolah dijalari arus listrik.

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Gomawo."

Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ia membungkukkan tubuh, mengeluarkan _tteokbokki_ dari dalam _sterofoam_ dan meletakkannya diatas piring. Ia duduk di sisi Sehun sambil memangku piring berisi _tteokbokki_. "Kau mau?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan _tteokbokki_ yang sudah di tusuknya dengan garpu di hadapan Sehun.

Tanpa menoleh, Sehun meraup _tteokbokki_ itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. Setelah menyuapi Sehun, Jongin kembali berkutat pada _tteokbokki_ -nya. _Tteokbokki_ yang dibawakan Sehun terasa sangat nikmat di lidahnya. Seolah selama ini ia belum pernah makan _tteokbokki_ , atau telah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak menyentuh makanan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" ucap Sehun setelah memakan _tteokbokki_ yang disodorkan Jongin padanya lagi. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Baik."

Sehun tertegun melihat lidah merah muda Jongin menjilat bibirnya. Perasaan yang meresahkan tiba-tiba menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari lidah mungil Jongin yang tampak menggoda. Secuil saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Jongin membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. Memberinya alasan untuk menyentuh bibir pemuda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, menyeka sudut bibir Jongin lembut, dan mengecap sisa saus di ibu jarinya. Sentuhan ringan di ujung bibirnya membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah lelaki itu. Ia menatap nanar Sehun yang masih mengecap ibu jarinya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Aku tidak mau terpaksa membawamu ke rumah sakit hanya gara-gara tersedak _tteokbokki_ ," gumam Sehun dengan suara tercekat.

Jongin terpana. Tanpa sadar, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang baru saja diseka Sehun dengan jarinya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Jongin ke matanya. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, jantung Jongin berdegub cepat. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Suara _ringtone_ yang berbunyi mengembalikan kesadaran mereka. Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan i-Phone dari saku jaketnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Suara Sehun mengejutkan Jongin. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun yang bernjak dari sofa.

"Besok sore, aku akan menemanimu ke _parent's sharing_. Aku jemput pukul empat, ya." Katanya sambil menatap Jongin lembut.

Jongin menggeleng. "Biar aku yang ke kantormu."

Sehun menatap Jongin sesaat, mempertimbangkan, kemudian mengangguk.

Jongin segera bangkit dari sofa, mengikuti Sehun ke pintu. Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti saat melewati ambang pintu. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Jongin. Untuk sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin yang indah dan bibir penuh pemuda itu membuat Sehun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu. Mengecup pelan bibir Jongin yang terasa lembut, kemudian memberi jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Sesaat Jongin hanya diam terpaku. Tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu. "Ayolah, tunggu apa lagi?" kata Sehun dengan susah payah.

Jongin menatap Sehun, bingung. Tidak mengerti maksud lelaki itu.

"Tutup pintunya, kunci, dan segera tidur," perintah Sehun dengan nada lembut.

Jongin mengangguk canggung dan melangkah mundur dari ambang pintu. Sehun segera meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya hingga tertutup. Jongin mengunci pintu, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas pada daun pintu. Sementara Sehun melangkah menuju mobilnya dengan senyum cerah yang mengembang di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Matanya terbeliak, saat melihat sosok tinggi semampai dan langsing dengan rambut panjang berkilau melangkah masuk. Sehun terpana melihat senyum memikat mengembang di wajah perempuan cantik itu. Carolline! Jantungnya berdegub cepat seketika.

" _Hi_ , Sehun…" Carol memutari meja Sehun, menghampiri lelaki itu. Carol membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya yang panjang dan langsing di pundak lelaki itu, lalu mencium sekilas bibir Sehun. Harum parfum Carol terhirup oleh hidung Sehun. Harum mawar yang begitu familiar di hidungnya. Ternyata, perempuan itu masih suka menggunakan parfum yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Carol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mundur satu langkah, dan bersandar pada meja kerja Sehun. Matanya menatap Sehun−yang tak bergeming sedikit pun di kursinya−lekat. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat lelaki itu hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Carol.

" _I've told you last night_ … aku ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Carol tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Sehun, seolah tidak mendengar jawaban Carol.

Carol tertawa kecil. "Kurasa, sekretarismu tidak tahu kalau kita sudah putus." Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda, "atau…, itu berarti hubungan kita tidak pernah berakhir?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia menganggap sekretarisnya tidak perlu tahu urusan pribadinya. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Carolline bisa senekat ini datang ke kantornya walaupun−Sehun melirik cincin berlian di jari manis Carol−sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya getir.

Carol masih tersenyum menggoda. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan menjulurkan tangannya pada selangkangan Sehun. Meremas selangkangan Sehun, menggoda. " _You, Darling… just you_."

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menghindar dari Carol. "Kau sudah menikah, Carol. Ingat?"

Carol tertawa getir. "Pernikahan itu hanya status, _Darling_ ," katanya sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu…?" Sehun menatap Carol, tak mengerti. "Kami−aku dan David−hanyalah korban dari keangkuhan tradisi leluhur… David tidak mencintaiku, Sehun."

"Pernikahan kalian baru sebulan, Carol. Suatu saat dia pasti mencintaimu…"

Carol tertawa getir. "Bagaimana dia bisa mencintaiku kalau dia jarang pulang?"

Sehun tertegun. "Kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu?!" Suara Carol meninggi, sarat keputus-asaan. Carol tertawa sinis. "Bagaimana aku bisa belajar mencintainya kalau ia sering berbuat seenaknya padaku? Ia tidak pernah menafkahiku, dan…," suaranya tercekat. "Kasar padaku."

Mata Sehun terbeliak. "Ia memukulmu?"

Carol mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Sehun. Aku menderita…" Ia mulai terisak.

"Kamu tidak melaporkannya pada polisi?"

"Mana aku berani…," kata Carol putus asa. "Dia mengancamku. Kau tau, apa ancamannya?"

Sehun hanya menatap Carol, kosong.

"Dia bilang, dia akan membuat aku dan keluargaku menyesal seumur hidup, jika aku berani melaporkannya." Carol menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya yang lentik. "Keluarganya sangat berpengaruh, Sehun… Mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargaku dengan sekali−" ia menjentikkan jari.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. "Mungkin kau harus memberinya waktu."

"Waktu? Sampai kapan?!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menceraikannya saja?"

"Kau gila?! Keluargaku akan membuangku kalau aku berani minta cerai!" Carol menatap Sehun dengan mata membelalak. "Kecuali…" Carol memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Kecuali, jika kau mau kembali padaku…"

Sehun terdiam, terkejut dengan perkataan Carolline. "Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku, _Darling_ …"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, Carol… sudah tidak mungkin."

Carol menatap Sehun dengan wajah memelas. "Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa kembali padamu."

"Tapi, kenapa?!" Suara Carol meninggi.

"Karena…, karena aku akan punya…," Sehun menelan ludah, "anak."

Carol terkesiap. "Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyanya lirih dan gemetar.

"Tidak."

Carol terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya. Tapi, ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Sehun. "Siapa…? Siapa perempuan itu?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Namanya Kim Jongin…, dan dia laki-laki."

Carol tesentak, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun. Mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil. Walau ia pernah mendengar berita bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil, namun ini masih mustahil baginya. "Kau berbohong kan? _Don't mess with me_ …" Carol tertawa lirih. Namun, kembali diam saat Sehun tidak bergeming dan menatapnya serius. "Dia…, Kim Jongin, tidak pernah ada, kan? Dia hanya karanganmu saja, kan?"

"Dia ada, Carolline," ujar Sehun nyaris putus asa.

Carol tertegun. "Aku… aku tidak mengerti…" Ia menggeleng lemah.

Sehun kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap Carolline lekat-lekat. "Ceritanya panjang, Carol…"

Mata Carolline berubah gelap. "Aku punya banyak waktu, dan aku ingin dengar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah melewati ruang kerja sekretaris Sehun. Dilihatnya perempuan itu sedang sibuk menelepon sambil memeriksa sesuatu di komputernya sehingga tidak melihat Jongin. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya, dan langsung saja menemui Sehun. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang, dan ia sudah ada janji dengan Sehun. Jongin yakin, Sehun tidak akan keberatan menerimanya.

Jongin menghampiri ruangan Sehun, dan melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku bisa memaafkan kekhilafanmu, Sehun…"

Tangan Jongin yang telah terjulur untuk membuka pintu, tergantung kaku di udara seketika. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Suara seorang perempuan! Siapa yang sedang bersama Sehun?

"Aku mengerti posisimu saat itu, _Darling_. Aku telah membuatmu terluka dan bingung. Aku bisa memaafkanmu. Kumohon…, kembalilah padaku."

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi. Darahnya seolah terserap ke luar tubuhnya. Tangannya terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Hidupku sudah berbeda, Carolline. Aku punya tanggung jawab lebih."

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkan bayi itu, _fine_ , kita bisa mngadopsinya setelah lahir. Lalu, anggaplah Jongin hanya sebagian kecil dari masa lalumu. Lupakan dia."

Ucapan perempuan itu terasa menusuk telinga Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Jadi, perempuan itulah yang bernama Carolline! Kekasih Sehun! Jantungnya seolah-olah di remas-remas. Hatinya terasa perih. Pandangannya seolah berputar. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak tahan! Jongin segera memutar tubuhnya. Menjauhi ruang kerja Sehun dan menghampiri lift.

Jongin menekan-nekan tombol dengan tak sabar, hingga terdengar bel berdenting dan pintu lift terbuka. Lemas, ia bersandar pada dinding di sudut lift. Sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan tangis kemarahannya.

Jongin ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Denting kembali terdengar membuat Jongin mendongak, menatap angka yang menyala di atas pintu lift. Lantai 1! Begitu pintu terbuka, Jongin segera berlari keluar lift, setengah berlari menuju pintu lobi. Mendorong pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa dan melangkah cepat ke luar.

Baginya, segalanya sudah jelas. Sehun pasti akan kembali pada Carolline begitu ia melahirkan. Ternyata, Sehun tidak pernah bisa melupakan Carolline. Sehun baik padanya, perhatian padanya, hanya karena saat ini ia sedang mengandung anaknya. Tidak lebih! Ia hanyalah bagian kecil dari masa lalu Sehun. Masa lalu yang akan segera dibuang, setelah anaknya lahir. Ia hanya setitik debu yang mengganggu kehidupan Sehun dan Carolline. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Sehun. Tidak akan pernah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Wahh teima kasih yang udah review n memberikan banyak masukan juga koreksi. Karena ff ini diambil dari novel straight, mohon dimaklum kalau ada typo yang parah huhu shtpnk hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa lelah dalam membaca n mengetik huhu mohon dukung shtpnk ya, dan dukungan juga untuk Dahlian, penulis bovel Baby Proposal hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Carolline telah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Sehun melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Keningnya berkerut. Pukul lima lebih, tapi Jongin belum juga datang. Bukankah _parent's sharing_ akan dimulai pukul setengah enam?

Sehun mengangkat telepon, menghubungi sekretarisnya. Namun, menurut sekretarisnya Jongin sama sekali belum muncul. Setelah berpesan pada sekretarisnya agar tidak lagi menerima kedatangan Carolline, Sehun men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Jongin−yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Namun, hingga nada panggil berhenti, Jongin tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Sehun kembali me- _redial_ nomor Jongin, namun tetap tidak diangkat. Sehun membanting i-Phone nya sambil mendengus kesal.

Kemana pemuda itu? Ia tidak bisa menelepon rumah Jongin karena pemuda itu tidak memiliki telepon rumah.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali meraih i-Phone nya. Ia mencoba menghubungi tempat _parent's sharing_. Mungkin Jongin memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri. Namun, jawaban yang diterimanya mengecewakan. Jongin tidak ada disana. Sehun kembali membanting i-Phone nya. Kini kekesalannya berubah menjadi rasa cemas.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar jasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Jongin. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Semua tertutup rapat. Tampak jelas tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Ia mengetuk pintu. Seperti dugaannya, tidak ada jawaban. Hening.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Hari telah gelap, Jongin belum pulang juga. Ke mana perginya pemuda itu? Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di beranda rumah Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan i-Phone nya, mencari nomor telepon Dokter Kyungsoo dan men- _dial_ -nya. Tapi, jawaban yang di terimanya sama. Jongin tidak bersama dokter itu. Kyungsoo malah mengecam Sehun dan kembali mengingatkannya untuk menjaga 'istrinya' dengan baik. Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menjaga 'istrinya' dengan baik, tapi 'istrinya'-lah yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Menghindari _parent's sharing_.

Dimana Jongin? Sehun semakin cemas. Ia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kayu di beranda, hingga menimbulkan derit keras. Tidak ada cara lain. Ia terpaksa menunggu hingga Jongin pulang.

Setelah menunggu sangat lama, Sehun melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Pukul Sembilan malam! Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Wajahnya dingin. Rahangnya mengeras. Mata kelabunya menggelap, menatap pemuda yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki beranda.

Jongin tersentak saat melihat Sehun. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki beranda.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jongin tidak kalah dingin sambil menghampiri pintu.

"Bukan urusanku kata−" Sehun tertegun. Ia tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Wajah Jongin di bawah sorot remang lampu beranda tampak pucat dan lelah. Mata yang biasanya bening kini tampak merah dan sembab. Sehun terpaku. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Begitu Jongin membuka pintu, Sehun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jongin. Namun, baru saja Sehun akan menginjakkan kakinya di ruang duduk, Jongin telah mengayunkan daun pintu, akan menutupnya. Refleks, Sehun menjulurkan tangan, menahan daun pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku lelah, mau istirahat. Sebaiknya, kau pulang saja."

Jongin mencoba mendorong pintu, tapi tenaganya tidak mampu mengalahkan tenaga Sehun. Pintu pun tebentang lebar dan Sehun melangkah masuk. Mata lelaki itu menatap Jongin tajam hingga terasa menembus hati Jongin. Jongin menurunkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Sehun.

"Kau lupa, kalau hari ini ada _parent's sharing_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada lebih lunak.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dan melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Berkali-kali, aku menelepon, tapi tidak kau angkat. Aku mencarimu di tempat _parent's sharing_ dan bahkan menelepon Dokter Kyungsoo, tapi kau tidak ada juga disana. Kau kemana saja?" cerocos Sehun sambil membuntuti Jongin.

Jongin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu mengambil gelas dari rak piring, membuka kulkas, mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin dan meneguknya. Seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sana.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu. Tangannya bersedekap. Matanya memandang lekat pada Jongin. Ia bingung melihat sikap menarik diri pemuda itu. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Bahkan, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin? Ada masalah apa?" Sehun terus berusaha menjalin komunikasi dengan pemuda itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi, Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah melewati Sehun. Sehun segera menyingkir dari ambang pintu dan memberi Jongin ruang untuk lewat. Tapi, ternyata tubuhnya terlalu besar hingga lengan pemuda itu masih menyentuh perutnya. Jantung Sehun berdesir seketika. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan dirinya, memutar tubuhnya dan membuntuti Jongin ke ruang duduk.

"Jongin…" panggilnya lembut. Tidak ada respon dari Jongin. Sehun kesal. "Kim Jongin!" panggil Sehun sedikit membentak, sambil meraih lengan Jongin yang gontai, menariknya hingga tubuh Jongin menabrak tubuh tegap Sehun. "Ada apa…?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin benci dengan perlakuan lembut pemuda itu. Segera, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun. Sehun kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Besok kita ke _parent's sharing_ , ya?" katanya lembut. Tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Jongin.

Jongin bergeming.

"Aku jemput pukul empat, ya?" Sehun terus berusaha membujuknya.

Jongin tetap bergeming.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan putus asa. Tampak jelas pemuda itu tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. "Ya, sudah. Kau istirahat saja…" ujar Sehun lembut, sambil mengelus lembut pipi Jongin. "Aku mau pulang dulu. Sudah malam," katanya sambil menjauh dari Jongin.

Satu-satunya reaksi Jongin hanyalah berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi.

Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar, "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Jongin," ujarnya sambil menutup pintu.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun berdiri di balik pintu. Tapi, ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki mendekat apalagi suara kunci pintu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 15.55 mobil Sehun telah terparkir di depan rumah Jongin. Namun, lagi-lagi rumah itu tampak sepi, dan semua jendela tertutup rapat. Cemas, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menyeberangi pekarangan. Ia berharap kejadian semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu, Sehun mengetuk daun pintu keras-keras. Hening. Sehun kembali mengetuk lebih keras. Tetap hening. Tidak ada sedikit suara pun yang tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Jongiiiinn…," panggil Sehun.

Sunyi.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia mengeluarkan i-Phone dari saku jas dan men- _dial_ nomor ponsel Jongin. Persis seperti kejadian kemarin. Hingga nada panggil berhenti, Jongin tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sehun kembali me- _redial_ nomor ponsel Jongin. Nihil! Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, resah.

Ke mana Jongin? Bukankah ia dengan jelas mengatakan akan menjemputnya sore ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Langkah Sehun yang mondar-mandir terhenti. Ia menatap kosong halaman mungil di depan rumah Jongin. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ia tidak mau menunggu hingga Jongin pulang seperti tadi malam. Tidak tahukah Jongin, ia bahkan tidak makan malam hanya karena menunggunya di sini? Sehun gelisah.

Besok jadwal Jongin untuk _check up_. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Jongin menghilang lagi seperti kemarin dan hari ini. Kalau Jongin tidak mau mengangkat telepon, ia akan mengiriminya pesan. Tak apalah hari ini mereka tidak menghadiri _parent's sharing_ , asalkan Jongin tak melupakan jadwal _check up_ besok. Sehun yakin, Jongin tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan kehamilannya.

Jari Sehun bergerak lincah mengetik pesan. Ia mengingatkan Jongin tentang jadwal _ceck up_ -nya besok. Dan sekali lagi Sehun menekankan pada pemuda itu, ia akan menjemputnya sepulang kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, mobil Sehun telah berhenti di depan rumah Jongin. Kecemasannya semakin meningkat melihat kondisi rumah Jongin sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Sepi. Namun, Sehun tetap turun dari mobil dan menghampiri beranda dengan langkah lebar.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin keras, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Perasaannya kacau. Kesal bercampur bingung dan khawatir. Sehun mencoba menghubungi Jongin lagi. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, pemuda itu tidak mau mengangkat telepon.

Kali ini, Jongin sudah kelewatan! Jongin boleh saja kesal padanya, walaupun Sehun tidak mengerti alasannya. Namun, tidak seharusnya pemuda itu mengorbankan kesehatan anak yang dikandungnya dan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkinkah Jongin pergi menemui Dokter Kyungsoo seorang diri?

Segera Sehun menghubungi Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara lelaki itu menyapanya.

"Dok, Jongin sedang bersama Anda?" tanyanya, tanpa menggubris sapaan ramah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Jongin, kan, istrimu? Kau tidak tahu keberadaannya?" Kyungsoo malah menegur Sehun.

"Dia ada disana tidak, Dok?" Sehun mengacuhkan omelan Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar, biar kusuruh perawat untuk melihatnya…" Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo yang sedang meminta perawat untuk melihat Jongin.

"Kalau tidak salah, hari ini jadwal _check up_ istrimu, kan?" Kyungsoo kembali berbicara pada Sehun.

"Iya, Dok."

"Tunggu sebentar…" Terdengar Kyungsoo kembali berbicara pada perawat. "Sehun, istrimu tidak ada di sini," katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau ini… Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga istrimu baik-baik. Tapi, kau malah kehilangan istrimu hingga dua kali dalam seminggu ini."

Teguran Kyungsoo membuat telinga Sehun memerah. "Saya…"

"Aku tak mau mendengar banyak alasan, Sehun-ssi. Aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi istrimu. Kau, kan, tahu sendiri bahwa kehamilannya adalah suatu hal yang langka. Kau harus mencarinya sekarang juga, dan bawa ia kemari! Segera!"

"Baik, Dok," gumam Sehun salah tingkah. Kyungsoo membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang telah berbuat nakal. "Selamat sore, Dok." Ia segera mengakhiri percakapan sebelum omelan Kyungsoo semakin panjang.

Ke mana ia harus mencari Jongin? Ia tak pernah menanyakan alamat orangtua atau sanak keluarga Jongin. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu hingga Jongin pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ringtone_ ponsel Jongin menjerit ribut dalam tas ranselnya. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menghela napas panjang saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Oh Sehun! Jongin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Membiarkan ponsel itu terus menjerit-jerit sampai berhenti sendiri.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa Sehun tidak mau menyerah. Jongin tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Seharusnya, Sehun paham. Jongin menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengelus perutnya yang sudah menonjol.

Anak ini… Pasti anak yang ada di dalam rahimnya ini yang telah membuat Sehun tidak mau berhenti mengganggunya. Seharusnya, lelaki itu tak perlu khawatir. Jongin tidak akan melanggar perjanjian mereka. Ia pasti menyerahkan anak ini pada Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa mengasuh bayi ini. Ia tidak sanggup dan tidak mau! Tangannya kembali membelai perutnya.

Di pertigaan jalan menuju ke rumah kontrakannya, langkah Jongin terhenti. Dia kaget saat melihat mobil Sehun terparkir di depan rumahnya. Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Ia melirik jam di tangannya. Keningnya berkerut. Pukul 22.45. Jongin sama sekali tidak lupa jadwal _check up_ -nya hari ini. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka Sehun mau menunggunya hingga selarut ini. Lelaki ini benar-benar nekat!

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya, dan melangkah pergi. Lebih baik, ia kembali ke rumah Baekhyun, dan menginap saja di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan Jongin, Sehun? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" teguran tajam Park Hyemi di telepon, menusuk telinga Sehun.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Eomma…"

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun. Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggungnya."

Sehun mendengus kesal karena eommanya sama sekali tidak memercayai ucapannya.

"Kau harus mencarinya."

"Aku sudah mencarinya, Eomma. Tapi, dia menghindariku. Dia tidak mau menerima teleponku dan tidak mau membalas pesanku. Setiap kali aku menjemputnya, dia tidak pernah ada di rumah."

"Ah, kau saja yang kurang keras berusaha!" sergah Hyemi. "Ingat, Sehun, dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Dan, Eomma tidak mau kau lari dari tanggung jawabmu, Sehun. Jangan ulangi perbuatan abeojimu! Berjanjilah pada Eomma, Sehun!"

"Aku bukan Abeoji, Eomma! Dan, aku sama sekali tidak lari dari tanggung jawab! Jongin-lah yang menghindariku!" tukas Sehun.

"Kau _tidak_ bodoh. Cari cara untuk dapat menemuinya, dan bawa dia memeriksakan kandungannya! Segera!"

Sehun menyesap kopinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Eomma sangat khawatir padanya, Sehun." Suara eommanya terdengar melunak, "Dokter Kyungsoo bilang berat badan Jongin di bawah rata-rata ibu hamil. Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya."

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Kau dengar ucapan Eomma?"

"Hmm."

"Eomma tunggu kabar darimu secepatnya."

Kekesalan Sehun bertambah. Sudah dua minggu Jongin menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sudah berkali-kali Sehun menunggunya hingga larut malam, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung pulang. Seketika, Sehun duduk membeku. Betapa bodoh dirinya!

Bukankah dua minggu ini Sehun selalu menunggu Jongin di hari pertemuan _parent's sharing_? Dan, ia selalu memberi kabar pada Jonign bahwa ia akan datang menjemputnya. Sehun menepuk keningnya, kesal menyadari kebodohannya.

Kini, ia menemukan cara untuk dapat bertemu Jongin. Ia akan datang pada saat tidak ada pertemuan _parent's sharing_ dan tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan−untuk lebih melengkapi rencananya−ia akan menggunakan mobilnya yang lain, bukan yang biasanya. Ya, itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah gontai memasuki beranda rumah kontrakannya. Hari ini, Jongin dapat pulang lebih awal. Hari ini bukan jadwal Jongin untuk ikut pertemuan _parent's sharing_ , jadi tidak mungkin Sehun datang menemuinya.

Jongin memasukkan kunci ke dalam lobang kunci dan memutarnya. Tiba-tiba, gerakannya terhenti. Ia terpaku. Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Jongin menoleh cepat lewat atas bahunya. Wajahnya pusat pasi seketika. Ternyata kecemasannya beralasan. Oh Sehun!

Jongin segera membuka pintu . Namun belum sempat ia melangkah masuk, Sehun telah meraih lengannya dan memutar tubuh Jongin hingga menghadapnya. Kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram lengan Jongin erat hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima teleponku, Kim Jongin?" Mata Sehun berkilat marah, menatapnya. Rahangnya mengeras. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Jongin berusaha melepaskan lengannya, tapi cengkeraman Sehun semakin erat melingkari kedua lengannya. "Lepaskan!" Serunya sambil terus meronta. Namun, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau datang ke pertemuan _parent's sharing_? Kenapa kau tidak mau _check up_?" Ia meraih pundak Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin hingga merapat pada tubuhnya. Membuat Jongin terpaksa mendongak, agar bisa menatapnya matanya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Kim Jongin?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Jongin galak, sambil terus meronta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana hingga larut malam?!"

"Aku sudah bilang, Oh Sehun…, BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"Bukan urusanku, katamu?!" tanya Sehun geram.

Jongin tertegun mendengar suara Sehun dan tatapan matanya yang murka. Kenangan akan masa lalunya tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk. Cara lelaki itu menatapnya mirip dengan cara ayahnya menatapnya dan ibunya sebelum menghajar mereka berdua. Tubuh Jongin mulai gemetar, ketakutan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang, menghilangnya dirimu, bukan urusanku?" Suara Sehun bergetar sarat emosi.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya hingga pandangannya sejajar dengan dada lelaki di hadapannya. "Bukannya kau tidak peduli dengan bayi ini?" gumam Jongin dengan suara bergetar, tanpa berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli pada bayi ini, aku tidak akan secemas ini."

Jongin terdiam. Ia sadar, bahwa perhatian Sehun padanya hanya karena ada bagian dari diri lelaki itu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Namun, ucapan lelaki itu−yang jelas-jelas mengungkapkan ia hanya mencemaskan bayi ini−terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Katakan padaku, kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku cari kerja."

Mata Sehun terbeliak. "Apa katamu?! MENCARI KERJA?!" cengkeraman tangannya kuat meremas lengan Jongin, membuat pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan. "Kerja apa?! Mengapa sampai larut malam?!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Kau tidak boleh kerja! Tidak, selama bayi itu masih berada dalam kandunganmu!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

Jongin seperti tertampar. Ia tertegun menatap Sehun. Jadi, selama ini, Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat pengeram telur belaka. Tidak lebih! Lelaki ini tidak pernah peduli padanya! Rasa marah, kecewa, putus asa, takut, serta rasa sakit di kedua lengannya, membuat Jongin tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. "Kamu menyakitiku, Sehun…," katanya lirih sambil terisak.

Sehun terpaku. Secepat kilat, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kedua lengan Jongin. Jongin langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai, sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang memar.

"Maafkan aku…," gumam Sehun lirih sambil menjongkokkan dirinya, setara dengan Jongin.

Jongin tidak bereaksi mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun. Lengannya memang sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Jongin yang memar, ingin mengobati memar di lengan pemuda itu, ingin memeluknya, ingin menciumnya lembut, ingin menghapus air matanya, tapi Jongin menepisnya. Sehun tertegun, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedih dan menyesal.

"Pergilah, Sehun…," isak Jongin. "Aku ridak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Jongin…"

Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Sehun dan mendorong pintu. "Kau akan mendapatkan anak ini setelah dia lahir…," gumam Jongin lirih sambil melangkah masuk.

Sehun merasakan kegelapan melingkupinya, seolah ia baru dibuang ke jurang yang tak berdasar. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tapi, Jongin…"

Jongin tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ia segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di beranda rumahnya.

Semua ini bukan salah Sehun. Ia-lah yang salah. Ia-lah yang bodoh, karena membiarkan cinta itu tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam hatinya. Ia-lah yang bodoh karena mengabaikan peringatan yang diberikan hatinya. Ia-lah yang tidah tahu diri. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan tidak berhak untuk memimpikan Sehun.

Jongin tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Namun, ia sadar, ia tak punya pilihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berbaring gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, tapi matanya tidak juga mau terpejam. Pikirannya selalu melayang pada Jongin.

Sehun tidak khawatir Jongin tidak menepati janjinya, dan membawa pergi anaknya, ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu masak-masak hingga membuat surat perjanjian−yang ia yakin−akan menyulitkan Jongin jika pemuda itu berani membawa kabur anaknya. Tidak! Bukan itu yang membuatnya cemas dan resah. Kemarahan Jonginlah yang mengganggunya. Jongin tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Jongin sudah mendepaknya ke luar dari kehidupan pemuda. Sehun mendesah sedih.

Wajah Jongin yang pucat, lelah, dan basah oleh air mata terus mengusiknya. Membuat penyelasan dan rasa bersalah semakin menghimpit dadanya hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sehun menghirup udaha sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi dadanya terasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang sangat menggelisahkannya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu apa, tapi perasaannya tidak enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Pagi itu, Jongin bangun dengan mata bengkak akibat menangis sepanjang malam. Karena kelelahan menangis, Jongin hanya dapat melepaskan celana _jeans_ -nya yang ketat sehingga saat ia bangun, ia hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran dan _underwear_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melegakan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan perutnya terasa mulas. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan sambil mengelus lembut perutnya. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai rasa mulas di perutnya berkurang. Setelah itu, Jongin turun dari ranjangnya, membuka jendela kamar, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Baru selesai mencuci muka, terdengar _ringtone_ ponselnya menjerit-jerit. Jongin segera ke luar kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri ponsel yang masih tergeletak di atas meja di ruang duduk dan meraihnya. Ia mendengus kesal saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Oh Sehun!

Mau apa lagi lelaki itu? Belum cukupkah ia menyakitinya?

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja kopi dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia menyalakan kompor dan memasak sedikit air untuk membuat teh.

Tiba-tiba Jongin kembali merasakan mulas di perutnya. Ia segera duduk di kursi meja makan. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kecemasan mulai melanda hati Jongin. Ia berharap rasa mulas ini hanyalah kejang otot sementara saja. Ia berharap secangkir teh dapat meredakan rasa mulas di perutnya.

Jongin bangkit perlahan dari kursi, meracik teh dengan hati-hati. Jongin melangkah tertatih-tatih ke ruang duduk.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, Jongin meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja kopi. Namun, sentakan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba, menusuk perutnya. Jongin membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Keningnya mengernyit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Jongin membuka matanya, dan wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat darah mengalir di kakinya. tubuh Jongin lemas seketika. Ia pun terduduk di lantai, di atas ceceran darahnya.

Sesaat, Jongin hanya bisa terpaku menatap darah yang mengotori lantai. Tiba-tiba, rasa panik melanda hatinya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kopi, mencari ponselnya. Ia harus meminta tolong pada seseorang! Bayangan Sehun yang melintas di benaknya, membuatnya tertegun sesaat.

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa menghubungi lelaki itu. Saat ini, lelaki itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin di temuinya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Jongin meraih ponselnya. Hanya ada satu orang dibenaknya selain Sehun. Baekhyun. Pandangan Jongin mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Jongin membuka kontak _log_ , menghubungi nomor paling atas, nomor Baekhyun. Nomor itu paling atas karena semalaman Jongin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Rasanya seolah menunggu selama berjam-jam, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat telepon.

"Baek- _hyung_ …, tolong aku…" katanya dengan suara lirih dan gemetar.

Sebelum ia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, pandangan Jongin berubah gelap. Ponsel terlepas dari tangan Jongin, dan tubuhnya terkulai ke lantai yang penuh darahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(just kidding :D)**

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Halo?! Jongin…? Ada apa?" Kepanikan melandanya saat tak terdengar suara apa pun. "Jongin? Kau dimana? Kau kenapa?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hening.

Sehun melihat layar i-Phone nya. Teleponnya masih terhubung dengan ponsel pemuda itu. Sehun kembali mendekatkan i-Phone ke telinganya. "Jongin…?"

Tetap tidak terdengar suara apa pun.

Sehun memutuskan hubungan. Mencoba men- _dial_ nomor Jongin. Namun, sampai nada panggilan berhenti, tidak ada jawaban. Bukan hal yang aneh, tapi membuat Sehun cemas.

Awalnya, Sehun merasa senang melihat nama Jongin tertera pada layar ponselnya. Namun, ia bingung saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan "Baek-hyung." Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin di hubungi Jongin? Kebingungan berubah menjadi rasa cemas saat merasakan kepanikan di suara Jongin.

Ada apa dengannya? Sehun termenung sejenak, lalu segera berlari ke luar ruang kerjanya.

" _Ssajangnim_! Anda mau kemana? Sebentar lagi akan ada _meeting_." Tegur sekretarisnya saat melihat Sehun berlari keluar ruangannya.

"Batalkan! Batalkan semua _meeting_ hari ini!" seru Sehun sambil terus berlari. "Dan, suruh orang untuk menyiapkan mobil saya di depan! _Now_!"

Sehun terus berusaha untuk menghubungi Jongin. Namun tetap tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu. Sambil mendengus kesal, Sehun mematikan sambungannya. Ia melihat mobilnya meluncur pelan menghampiri tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun segera menuruni tangga beranda dan mengambil alih mobilnya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menancap gas, meninggalkan halaman kantornya.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Menyalip semua mobil yang menghalanginya. Ia mencengkeram setir mobilnya erat. Mulutnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada bus umum yang membuat laju mobilnya terhambat. Ia tidak mengacuhkan _traffic light_. Selama tak ada mobil lain yang menghalangi, lampu merah yang menyala hanya dianggapnya sebagai lampu taman. Sehun mengemudi seperti orang gila. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Nalurinya mengatakan, telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil Sehun sudah terparkir di depan rumah Jongin. Sehun bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju beranda rumah Jongin. Rumah Jongin tampak sepi, tapi jendela kamarnya terbuka. Berarti pemuda itu ada di rumah.

"Jongin!" panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu rumah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jongiiiinnnn…!" suara Sehun meninggi. Rasa panik makin melandanya.

Hening.

Sehun meraih gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci! Sehun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu mendobrak pintu dengan bahunya. Namun, pintu itu tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Keributan yang dibuatnya, memancing perhatian para tetangga. Beberapa tetangga ke luar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sehun tidak peduli. Ia tetap mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang dan kembali mendobrak pintu lagi. Kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Terdengar suara krek pelan. Tapi pintu itu masih berdiri di depannya, seolah mengejek Sehun. Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menendang pintu sekuat tenaga. Kali ini pintu langsung terbentang lebar. Sehun menyerbu masuk.

Napas Sehun tercekat dan matanya terbeliak saat melihat tubuh Jongin tergeletak di lantai ruang duduk. "Jongin!" wajah Sehun pucat pasi saat melihat darah membasahi lantai dan seluruh kaki telanjang pemuda itu. Jantungnya seolah dicopot secara paksa dari rongga dadanya. Panik dan ketakutan, ia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan meraih tubuh pemuda itu dalam pelukkannya. "Jongin…," panggilnya lembut.

Jongin tidak bereaksi. Matanya terpejam rapat. Wajahnya pucat, bibir indahnya membiru, dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dengan tangan gemetar panik, Sehun melepas jas yang di kenakannya dan menutup daerah kaki Jongin. Sehun meraba denyut nadi Jongin, tapi tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Ketakutan semakin melanda hatinya. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di hidung Jongin, dan merasa agak lega saat merasakan hembusan napas pelan pemuda itu. "Jongin…" panggil Sehun lembut sambil membelai pipi Jongin.

Jongin tetap bergeming.

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin lembut. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak dapat berpikir. Rasa panik dan takut telah melumpuhkan otaknya.

"Sebaiknya cepat-cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit, Nak."

Sehun menoleh, seorang ahjussi−tampaknya tetangga Jongin− telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah bersama beberapa tetangga lainnya. Mereka menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan wajah cemas sekaligus ingin tahu.

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membopongnya ke luar rumah. Para tetangga yang tadi hanya melihat pun segera mengulurkan tangan. Membantu Sehun membopong tubuh Jongin ke mobilnya, membuka pintu dan merebahkan Jongin di jok depan. Sehun menurunkan sandaran jok sehingga Jongin dapat berbaring, lalu bergegas melangkah memutari mobil dan masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Sehun telah melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Jongin terasa sangat berat. Sambil mengernyit menahan sakit, ia berusaha membuka matanya, tapi pandangannya berputar. Ia tidak dapat mengenali dimana ia berada. Jongin segera memejamkan matanya kembali. Tapi telinganya menangkap suara orang sedang berbincang di dekatnya. Suara Sehun. Entah dengan siapa lelaki itu sedang berbincang.

"Apa tidak bisa dipertahankan, Dok?"

Ternyata, Sehun sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Berarti ia berada di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Maaf, Tuan, tidak bisa… Istri Anda mengalami pendarahan hebat. Kandungannya harus dikuret."

Jongin terkesiap. Jantungnya seolah di remas-remas. Ia panik!

"Tapi, apakah tidak ada cara lain, Dok?"

"Sehun-ssi, saya bisa mengerti perasaan Anda. Tapi, Anda tidak mau membahayakan nyawa istri Anda, kan? Anda berdua masih muda. Seperti yang saya pelajari akhir-akhir ini, istri Anda masih bisa hamil sampai usianya 50-an. Anda masih bisa memiliki anak lagi."

Rasa panik semakin melanda hati Jongin. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba bicara. Namun, tenggorokkannya kering. Ia berusaha untuk menelan ludah, tapi mulutnya masih juga terasa kering. Tidak ada sedikitpun cairan yang dapat di telannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dokter itu menggugurkan kandungannya. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya dan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. "Jangan…" Suaranya terdengar lirih dan jauh hingga Jongin yakin kedua lelaki itu tidak mendengar ucapannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jangan Sehun!" Suaranya menghentikan percakapan kedua lelaki itu.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jongin. Cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menghampiri ranjang Jongin. Mata Jongin masih terpejam. " _Hey_ , kau sudah sadar?" bisik Sehun lembut. Dilihatnya bibir indah Jongin gemetar. Jongin memang sudah sadar.

Jongin berusaha membuka matanya. Namun, pandangannya yang berputar membuatnya terpaksa memejamkannya kembali. "Jangan lakukan itu, Sehun!" katanya lirih. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menggugurkan kandunganku!" Dia mulai terisak. Air mata putus asa mengalir di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Jongin, ini demi kebaikkanmu," gumam Sehun lembut sambil menyeka air mata Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Sehun! Kau harus menyelamatkan anakku!" Suara Jongin meninggi. Ia mulai histeris.

"Jongin, tenanglah," bujuk Sehun sambil membelai kepalanya.

Jongin menjulurkan tangan, meraba-raba mencari kemeja Sehun, lalu mencengkeramnya dan menariknya mendekati tubuhnya. "Kau harus berjanji, Sehun! Kau harus menyelamatkannya!" katanya semakin histeris.

Belaian lembut di rambut Jongin sama sekali tidak dapat membuatnya tenang. "Berjanjilah, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Diamnya Sehun semakin membuat Jongin panik. Ia menarik-narik kemeja Sehun. "Sehun! Berjanjilah padaku, _eoh_? Sehun! Kumohon!"

Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasakan sesuatu menusuk lengannya. Jongin berusaha menepiskan jarum yang menusuk lengannya, tapi ia tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya dipegangi. Kedua tangannya di cengkeram erat. Dalam keputusasaannya, Jongin masih berusaha untuk berontak. Kedua kakinya menyentak-nyentak.

"Jongin, tenanglah…" Sehun bersusah payah membantu dokter dan perawat memegangi tubuh Jongin.

"Kau harus berjanji, Sehun! Kau harus menyelamatkan anakku!" jerit Jongin putus asa.

"Kim Jongin…"

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang pucat dengan pandangan bingung bercampur putus asa. Ia juga tidak ingin dokter menguret kandungan Jongin. Tapi ia lebih tidak mau membahayakan nyawa Jongin. Hatinya miris melihat Jongin yang terus meronta-ronta sambil memohon padanya untuk tidak menggugurkan anaknya. Perlahan, perlawanan Jongin melemah dan ia tertidur. Sehun tidak beranjak dari sisi ranjang Jongin. Ia membelai rambut indah Jongin sambil memandang lembut wajah pemuda itu. Kesedihan terasa begitu menyesakkan dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri gelisah. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berjas putih−jas dokter−menggendong bayinya. Jongin berlari mengejarnya, tetapi lelaki itu berlari menjauh. Mendekati tepi jurang. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Jonign lewat atas bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan…," pinta Jongin dengan suara memelas. "Kumohon, jangan…"

Namun, lelaki itu terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi jurang.

Air mata Jongin mulai mengalir. "Kumohon, kembalikan anakku," pintanya putus asa.

"Kim Jongin…?"

Suara lelaki memanggilnya. Begitu lembut dan terasa dekat. Jongin menoleh, mencari arah datangnya suara. Dia tidak melihat siapapun disana, selain dirinya dan lelaki yang membawa anaknya. Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki berjas putih itu. "Jangaannnnn…Kumohon…"

Namun lelaki itu semakin mendekati jurang…semakin dekat… Satu langkah lagi lelaki itu akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang sambil membawa…anaknya! Jongin panik. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri lelaki itu, ingin menyelamatkan anaknya, tapi ada yang menahan kedua kakinya. ia tidak dapat bergerak. Jongin menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Air mata takut dan putus asa membasahi pipinya.

"ANDWEEEE! JANGAAANNNN! KUMOHON!"

"Jongin…,ssst, tenanglah Jongin…"

"ANDWEEE!" Jongin tersentak bangun tepat saat lelaki itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam jurang. Jongin membuka mata, tapi pandangannya berputar. Ia hanya menangkap warna putih dimana-mana, sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah dulu, Jongin… Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Suara Sehun lembut di telinganya dan belaian pada kepalanya, membuat Jongin sedikit tenang. Ternyata, ia hanya bermimpi. Jongin berusaha keras melawan rasa kantuknya, dan kembali membuka matanya. Namun, pandangannya yang masih berputar membuatnya tidak sanggup membuka mata terlalu lama.

"Tidurlah, Jongin."

Meskipun suara Sehun dapat menenangkannya, ingatan pada anaknya, masih membuatnya gelisah. Walaupun tenggorokkannya terasa kering, Jongin berusaha keras untuk berbicara. "Anakku…?" Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu samar dan jauh. Seolah bukan ia yang mengucapkannya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir dulu, Jongin…istirahatlah," bisik lelaki itu di telinganya.

Jongin tidak lagi bertanya. Rasa kantuk semakin pekat menyelimutinya. Jongin tidak sanggup melawannya. Ia pun kembali terpulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika tersadar, rasa sakit menyerang kepala Jongin. Keningnya mengernyit. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tapi sesuatu menahannya. Ada rasa nyeri yang menyengat punggung tangannya. Jongin membuka matanya. Pandangannya sudah tidak berputar lagi, tapi masih buram. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata ada selang kecil yang menghubungkan tangannya dengan kantong plastik berisi cairan merah. Darah! Ia sedang mendapat transfusi.

Jongin berusaha mengangkat lengan kirinya, tapi tak dapat bergerak. Sesuatu juga telah menahan lengannya. Ia menoleh, untuk mencari tahu. Jongin terkesiap saat melihat seorang lelaki duduk tertidur di kursi, di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tubuh lelaki itu tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur, dan kepalanya menindih lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak dapat memercayai penglihatannya. Sehun! Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Apa yang lelaki ini lakukan di sini? Lelaki ini pasti telah lama menunggunya hingga kelelahan dan tertidur. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat mengaliri hati Jongin.

Tapi, dimana Baekhyun-hyung? Mengapa sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suaranya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kandungannya? Anaknya? Rasa cemas dan panik kembali menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Jongin menggerakkan lengan kirinya, berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari tindihan kepala Sehun. Tapi, gerakkannya membuat Sehun terbangun. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh pada Jongin. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau sudah bangun," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum, tapi sarat cemas dan sedih terpancar jelas pada matanya yang tajam.

Mata Jongin menyapu sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana Baekhyun-hyung?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Baekhyun…? Baekhyun siapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Mata Jongin menyipit, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Sehun. Baekhyun yang memberi tahumu, kan?"

Kerut di kening Sehun semakin mendalam. Ia menatap Jongin tak mengerti. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Ia menyentuh perutnya dengan lengan kirinya, dan membelainya lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan anakku? Kau tidak membiarkan dokter mengeluarkannya, kan?" tanya Jongin lirih.

Sehun terdiam.

Jongin melirik lelaki itu dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengertinya. Kening Jongin berkerut. "Sehun…?" Jongin mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lengan kirinya.

"Jongin, kau masih lemah. Jangan bangun dulu." Sehun menahan tubuh Jongin, dan mendorongnya lembut agar kembali terbaring.

Sikap menghindar Sehun membuat Jongin resah. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali berusaha duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Bagaimana anakku, Sehun?"

"Kau sedang transfusi, Jongin… Berbaringlah."

Rasa panik mulai melanda Jongin. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan lelaki itu. "Oh Sehun…?" Jongin bersikeras bertumpu pada lengan kirinya. Ia menatap Sehun tajam, menuntut jawaban.

Sehun menghindari tatapan Jongin. Ia bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada pemuda itu. Ia cemas pada reaksi Jongin jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu memenuhi permintaan pemuda itu. Tapi, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dan, Jongin berhak untuk tahu yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula, ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan dirinya. "Kau mengalami pendarahan, Jongin…"

"Lalu…? Bagaimana kandunganku? Anak ini…baik-baik saja, kan?" Ketakutan kembali menyerang hati Jongin.

Sehun kembali terdiam.

Kerut di kening Jongin semakin dalam. Rasa paniknya semakin menjadi. "Sehun…?"

Sehun menelan ludah. "Dokter terpaksa menyuruhku memilih, antara kamu atau kandunganmu, Jongin…" katanya dengan susah payah.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong, seolah lelaki itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dipahaminya. Perlahan otaknya mulai mencerna ucapan Sehun. Hati Jongin terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Tangan kirinya lemas seketika, dan tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Jongin kembali berbaring. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. Perasaannya kacau melihat wajah menawan Jongin yang pucat. Hatinya ngilu melihat mata indah Jongin yang kosong, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia juga terluka. Ia juga telah kehilangan anaknya. Anak yang dicintainya! Hatinya terasa kosong. Hampa.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. Namun, Jongin menepisnya. Ia berpaling dari Sehun. Matanya berkilat menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau bohong!" desisnya murka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyesal.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Otaknya berusaha mmenyangkal fakta yang disodorkan Sehun ke hadapannya. Dadanya seolah terhimpit. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!"

"Tidak, Jongin… aku tidak berbohong. Kau mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan dokter terpaksa…melakukannya…" Sehun beranjak dari kursi dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas Jongin.

Jongin terus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah berjanji, Sehun! Kau akan menyelamatkan anakku!"

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Jongin. Dokter terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu," kata Sehun lembut sambil membelai rambut Sehun.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya. "Kau bohong! Kau sudah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuang anakku!"

"Tidak, Jongin… aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Kau bohong! BOHONG! PEMBOHOONNGG!"

Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin dan berusaha memeluknya, tapi pemuda itu berontak. Jongin memukuli tubuh lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari, gerakannya membuat jarun transfusi terlepas dari punggung tangannya. Darah mengalir ke luar dari lubang jarum, tapi Jongin tidak peduli.

"Jongin, tenanglah…" Sehun mempererat pelukkannya.

"KAU JAHAT, SEHUN! KAU JAHAATTT!" teriak Jongin sambil menangis histeris. "KAU PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH KEJI!"

"Jongin…" bisik Sehun memelas.

"Pasti kau yang melakukannya! Pasti kau yang menyuruh dokter menggugurkan kandunganku! Itu kan maumu, Sehun?!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Jongin…" Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan menyandarkan di dadanya.

Namun, Jongin kembali memberontak. Rasa marah, sedih dan putus asa membuat tenaganya bertambah. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga hingga pelukan lelaki itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan menjauh darinya. Jongin bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melompat turun. Begitu kakinya menjejakkan kaki di lantai, tiba-tiba saja seluruh ruangan berputar cepat. Pandangan Jongin berubah gelap dan tubuhnya limbung.

"Jongin!"

Sehun segera menangkap tubuh pemuda itu sebelum terjatuh ke lantai.

Seandainya ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghapus penderitaan pemuda itu… Seandainya ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan anaknya… Seandainya ia tidak harus memilih… Keputusan yang diambilnya membuat Sehun merasa dadanya terhimpit sebuah batu besar.

Sehun menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut Jongin. Kemudian, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mencium kening pemuda itu. Lembut dan lama. Dua butir air matanya jatuh membasahi rambut pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Saat membuka matanya, suasana di kamarnya tampak kosong. Kesunyian kamar itu terasa begitu mengusik. Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Jongin mengelus perutnya. Terasa kosong. Rasa kosong yang menghantam kesadarannya, dan merayap hingga ke hatinya. Menyakitkan! Dadanya terasa sesak hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia telah kehilangan anaknya! Jongin sesak.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka kehilangan anak yang dikandungnya, yang selama ini tidak diinginkan kehadirannya, yang ingin segera disingkirkannya setelah lahir, ternyata dapat begitu menyakitkan. Mungkinkah, tanpa disadari ia telah mencintai anak itu? Air mata Jongin menetes semakin deras. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Sentuhan halus pada lengannya membuat Jongin menoleh. Dilihatnya Sehun kembali tidur di kursi dengan tubuh telungkup diatas ranjang. Kepala lelaki itu miring menghadap Jongin. Dia memandangi wajah tampan lelaki itu. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh di keningnya. Melunturkan kesan dingin dan arogan pada wajahnya dan membuatnya tampak kekanakan. Bulu-bulu halus mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Sehun tampak pucat, lelah dan berantakan, tapi tetap saja ia tampak begitu tampan hingga membuat Jongin sulit untuk dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki itu.

Apakah Sehun juga merasa kehilangan, seperti dirinya? Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak yakin lelaki itu merasa sedih. Kejadian ini pasti membuat lelaki itu dapat bernapas lega. Kini, ia bebas dari tanggung jawab. Bukankah dulu Sehun pernah mengusulkan pada Jongin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Tapi, mengapa ia menungguinya? Jongin tersenyum sinis. Hanya ada satu alasan yang masuk akal. Pasti Park Hyemi yang menyuruhnya.

Jongin bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Tangan kanannya kini telah terbebas dari jarum transfusi. Kini, punggung tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan kantong infus. Perlahan, Jongin menarik tangan kirinya, menjauhi kepala Sehun, dan membuka plester yang menahan jarun infus. Wajah Jongin mengernyit menahan sakit saat menarik ke luar jarum infus dari punggung tangannya. Tiba-tiba, Jongin melihat kepala Sehun bergerak. Lelaki itu membuka matanya.

Sehun terbeliak melihat Jongin sedang mencabut jarum infusnya. Cepat, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin. Mencegahnya mencabut jarum infus. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali berusaha mencabut jarum yang sudah keluar separuh dari punggung tangannya.

"Jangan, Jongin!" Sehun kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Jongin, mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kau mau kemana? Kau masih lemah, Jongin." Sehun sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Kau belum diizinkan pulang oleh dokter." Sehun segera meraih bel disisi tempat tidur Jongin dan memencetnya untuk memanggil perawat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tidak!"

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menatap mata lelaki itu dengan pandangan murka. "Apa lagi maumu?" desisnya marah. "Kau belum puas?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Sekarang, kau sudah bebas, Sehun! Kau tidak perlu lagi bertanggung jawab. Anak itu sudah−" Jongin tercekat, "mati…" Ia terisak. Jongin menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang bertambah keras.

Sehun tertegun sesaat. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan Jongin, tapi ia bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun mendesah sedih, meraih tubuh Jongin dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukkannya. Ia menyandarkan kepala Jongin ke dadanya dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Pundak Jongin berguncang keras di dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

Sehun menoleh. "Infusnya hampir lepas, Suster."

Perawat itu segera menghampiri Jongin. "Anda harus berbaring, Jongin-ssi." Dia meraih tubuh Jongin, melepaskannya dari pelukan Sehun dan merebahkannya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Perawat itu segera memperbaiki jarum infus yang hampir terlepas dari tangan Jongin.

Wajah Jongin berkernyit menahan sakit.

"Tolong jaga istri Anda agar tidak bangun terlebih dahulu, dan jangan sampai istri Anda melepaskan jarum infus lagi, Tuan," tegur perawat itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat Jongin.

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan perawat itu. Ia terus menatap Jongin yang masih menangis sambil membelai rambutnya lembut. "Kau mau makan?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku ambilkan minum, ya?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Putus asa. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi, Jongin… Kau butuh istirahat."

Jongin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Ia mengusap air matanya, tapi air matanya terus mengalir seolah tidak mau berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Jongin, makan dulu, ya." Sehun menyodorkan sendok makan mendekati bibir Jongin, tapi pemuda itu bergeming. Mata indah Jongin menatap lurus ke depan. Kosong.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia bingung melihat keadaan Jongin. Pemuda itu tidak lagi histeris, tapi kini seperti sosok tak berjiwa. Sehun tidak suka melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Pemuda itu seperti berada di suatu tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Menurut Dokter Kyungsoo, Jongin mengalami depresi. Kyungsoo hanya menyarankan Sehun untuk memberikan perhatian pada Jongin, terutama pada kondisi kesehatannya. Namun, bagaimana Sehun bisa membantu Jongin mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya, jika ia sama sekali tidak mau makan? Sudah berbagai bujukan ia keluarkan, tapi Jongin tetap bergeming. Sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanan yang disodorkan padanya.

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka. Park Hyemi melangkah anggun memasuki kamar. Perempuan itu tertegun ketika melihat pandangan Jongin yang kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Sehun?" tanya Hyemi sambil melangkah mendekati Sehun yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Jongin. "Dia tidak mau makan?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik piring makan di tangan Sehun yang tampak belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah muram.

"Kau harus terus berusaha membujuknya. Jongin harus makan."

"Sudah berbagai cara aku lakukan, Eomma."

"Kau harus sabar. Eomma bisa mengerti penderitaan Jongin. Eomma pasti akan seperti ini juga jika kehilangan anak Eomma."

"Menderita?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. Ia tidak suka mendengar nada tajam pada suara ibunya yang menyudutkannya. Seolah semua ini terjadi akibat kesalahannya. Secara naluriah, ia ingin membela diri. "Bukankah dia sendiri ingin membuang anak itu setelah dilahirkan? Secepatnya?"

Hyemi menatap Sehun tajam. "Jangan terlalu cepat menghakimi orang, Sehun!"

Sehun menatap tajam pada ibunya. Wajahnya tertekuk, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak mengertikah ibunya, bahwa ia juga merasa kehilangan?

"Eomma yakin, Jongin mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya." Hyemi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Diraihnya tangan Jongin dan digenggamnya lembut. "Jongin…"

Jongin bergeming.

Hyemi duduk di atas tempat tidur Jongin dan menatap pemuda itu lembut. "Sayang, aku tahu, kau sangat kehilangan anak itu."

Jongin tidak bereaksi.

"Aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatimu, kau sangat menyayangi anak itu."

Mata Jongin mengerjap.

"Aku tahu, kau merasa sangat menderita dan bersalah. Tapi, semua ini bukan salahmu, Jongin."

Mata Jongin basah.

"Jangan menghukum dirimu. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup sudah ada yang mengatur."

Air mata mulai menetes di pipi Jongin.

Hyemi mengusap air mata Jongin. "Hidupmu masih panjang, Nak. Kau masih muda. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu."

Jongin terisak.

Hyemi meraih tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya. "Ikhlaskan, Jongin… Ikhlaskan…"

Bahu Jongin berguncang dalam pelukan Hyemi. Hyemi membelai punggung Jongin lembut, membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya.

Sehun hanya berdiri diam, memandangi ibunya dan Jongin yang saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya sendiri kacau balau. Kehilangan anaknya telah membuatnya merasa sedih, tapi keadaan Jongin membuatnya putus asa.

Setelah tangisan Jongin mereda, Hyemi melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Jongin sambil menatapnya lembut. "Sekarang kau harus makan. Kau harus cepat pulih, Sayang…"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi, kau tetap harus makan. Sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong, Jongin. Jangan sampai kau sakit," bujuk Hyemi lembut.

Jongin terdiam.

Sehun melihat Hyemi menoleh padanya dan memberi kode. Sehun segera mendekati Jongin, menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Jongin. Awalnya, Jongin hanya menatap ragu pada Sehun. Namun, senyum lembut Sehun meluluhkan hatinya. Perlahan, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya.

Hyemi menghela napas lega dan beranjak dari ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jongin diizinkan pulang. Kondisi tubuhnya memang sudah membaik, tapi hatinya terasa hancur. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya anaknya telah tiada. Masih sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Mungkinkah ini hukuman Tuhan untuknya karena pernah begitu ingin mengenyahkan anak itu dari hidupnya? Jongin mendesah sedih.

Namun, ia merasa heran. Selama berada di rumah sakit, Sehun selalu menemaninya. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkannya sekejap pun. Seolah lelaki itu tidak memiliki kepentingan lain selain menjaga dirinya. Sehun menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membawakan baju gantinya. Sehun pula yang mengurus seluruh administrasi rumah sakit dan mengantar Jongin pulang. Seharusnya, Sehun sudah tidak memiliki tanggung jawab lagi atas diri Jongin setelah ia kehilangan anak yang dikandungnya. Mungkinkah Hyemi yang menyuruhnya? Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Suara pintu diketuk mengejutkan Jongin. Untuk sesaat, ia bergeming dari sofa yang didudukinya. Suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar semakin keras.

"Jongiiin!"

Jongin terkesiap. Sehun! Untuk apa lagi lelaki itu kemari? Jongin tetap tidak beranjak dari sofa. Ia hanya memandang pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya gagang pintu bergerak dan pintu pun terbuka. Ternyata, ia lupa menguncinya.

Sehun tertegun sesaat di ambang pintu, menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Hatinya mencelos melihat tatapan kosong pemuda itu. Rasa cemas melandanya. "Jongin…" panggilnya lembut sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin bergeming.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sisi Jongin.

Jongin diam.

Sehun meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di atas meja kopi. "Kau pasti belum makan."

Jongin tetap diam. Matanya lurus menatap kosong pada layar TV yang mati.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu beranjak duduk dari sofa. Ia melangkah ke dapur. Jongin hanya meliriknya dari sudut mata. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu di dapurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun ke luar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah piring kosong lengkap dengan sendok dan gelas berisi air putih. Jongin merasa heran, tapi tidak menunjukkannya. Ia tetap menatap kosong pada layar TV. Sehun duduk di sisi Jongin, membuka kotak yang dibawanya dan menaruh isinya di atas piring. Lalu, ia menyendok nasi beserta sayurannya, dan mendekatkan ke mulut Jongin. Jongin sedikit terkejut, tapi tetap bergeming.

"Jongin, makanlah dulu," bujuk Sehun lembut.

Jongin tetap diam.

"Jongin…," panggil Sehun memelas. "Makan, ya."

Jongin tidak bereaksi.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan putus asa. Ia meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya di atas piring. "Jongin, _please_ …, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu sakit, Jongin."

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun. Nada putus asa dan sedih yang tersirat di dalam suaranya, membuat hati Jongin mulai tersentuh. Ia menoleh, dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" _Please_ …" Sehun mendekatkan sendok ke mulut Jongin.

Kali ini, Jongin menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya. Sehun tersenyum lega. Jongin mengunyah makanannya tanpa semangat. Setelah beberapa sendok, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. Sehun tidak memaksanya lagi. Lelaki itu segera mengambil gelas dan menyodorkannya ke bibir Jongin. Seperti robot, Jongin meneguk air dari dalam gelas. Perlahan.

Hingga malam tiba, Sehun tetap berada di sisi Jongin. Walaupun Jongin tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, walaupun ia tidak pernah menjawab apalagi menanggapi ucapan Sehun, lelaki itu tetap bertahan di sisinya. Duduk tenang, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, sambil menonton TV.

Jongin memang terus diam hingga Sehun pamit pulang, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal rasa tenang dan nyaman dengan kehadiran lelaki itu di rumahnya. Ia suka ditemani oleh Sehun. Tapi, Jongin sadar, Sehun melakukannya hanya karena kasihan. Tidak lebih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duka karena kehilangan anaknya belum hilang. Semangatnya belum kembali. Selera makannya pun sama sekali tidak tergerak melihat makanan lezat yang dibawakan oleh _waiter_ utusan Sehun setiap pagi, siang dan malam. Semua makanan itu dibiarkan Jongin tergeletak begitu saja. Dan, akhirnya, kembali dibawa pergi oleh _waiter_ yang membawanya.

Setelah dua hari kejadian itu berulang, akhirnya Sehun sendiri yang datang. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, saat istirahat makan siang, dan malam hari seusai kerja. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Sehun menyuapi Jongin. Tidak ada sedikitpun keluh kesah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sikap dan kesabaran Sehun, membuat Jongin tersentuh. Namun, ia tidak bisa terus-menerus menerima perhatian lelaki itu. Ia tidak mau bergantung pada lelaki itu.

Otak Jongin yang selama berhari-hari membeku, tiba-tiba mulai bekerja. Jongin memikirkan kehidupannya. Hatinya memang hancur karena kehilangan anaknya, tapi ia tidak bisa begini terus. Hidupnya masih harus berjalan. Ia harus kembali bangkit. Ia tidak boleh lebih lama bergantung pada Sehun lagi. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, dan ia tidak mau berhutang budi pada lelaki itu. Semuanya sudah berakhir!

Jongin beranjak dari sofa, menuju pintu, kemudian menguncinya. Setelah itu ia membereskan rumahnya yang selama berhari-hari dibiarkan berantakan dan berdebu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Jongin terasa segar setelah mandi. Suasana hatinya terasa lebih baik. Jongin menghenyakkan tubuhnya pada sofa, meraih _remote_ , kemudian menyalakan TV. Mencari acara yang bagus, dan berakhir pada acara musik.

Suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, mengalihkan Jongin dari layar TV. Ia menoleh kearah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia tercekat. Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah Jongin. Jantung Jongin berdegub lebih cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mendengar ketukan pintu, tapi ia bergeming dari sofanya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat gagang pintu bergerak, tapi pintu tidak terbuka karena Jongin sudah menguncinya. Ia tidak mau lagi menerima kehadiran Sehun di rumah ini!

"Jongiiin…" Sehun mengetuk pintu.

Jongin berharap Sehun akan segera pergi jika tidak menanggapinya.

"Jongiiiin!" Suara Sehun dan ketukan di pintu terdengar semakin keras.

Jongin tetap bergeming.

"Jongiiin! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Buka pintu, Jongin!" Kini Sehun menggedor pintu.

Jongin tetap tidak beranjak dari sofa.

"Kim Jongin! Buka pintu!" Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintu ini lagi, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ia mempertimbangkan ancaman Sehun. Ia tahu, Sehun tidak segan-segan mendobrak pintu itu lagi. Waktu itu, Sehun yang membiayai perbaikan pintunya, tapi kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menerima apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu. Ia juga tidak mau mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk memperbaiki pintu yang jebol.

"JONGIN!" Suara Sehun mulai terdengar berbahaya. Penuh ancaman.

Jongin kembali menghela napas, beranjak dari sofa. Ragu, ia melangkah menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya. Dadanya sesak saat melihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu dekat dengannya, hingga ia dapat mencium harum parfum yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Wajah lelaki itu tampak segar dan begitu tampan. Namun, ada kilat kemarahan di matanya. Bibirnya menipis dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera membuka pintu?"

Jongin hanya berdiam di hadapan Sehun. Sama sekali tidak berniat mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk ke rumahnya. Matanya memandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam lelaki itu. Keresahan mulai melanda hatinya.

Melihat sikap Jongin yang aneh, kemarahan Sehun segera sirna. Kini ia merasa cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk apa lagi kau datang kesini?" Jongin tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun, dan balik bertanya.

Sehun tertegun melihat sikap dingin Jongin. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Jongin tersenyum dingin. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengurusku, Sehun. Kau sudah bebas dari tanggung jawabmu. Dan, kalau ibumu yang menyuruhmu untuk kemari, tolong sampaikan padanya rasa terima kasihku. Tapi, semua sudah berakhir."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri, bukan karena disuruh ibuku," katanya tenang.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Ditatapnya lelaki itu dengan mata menyipit. Ia tidak percaya pada ucapan lelaki itu. "Katakan, apa maumu?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. Ia menatap Jongin, tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Jongin tertawa getir. "Bagi _bussinesman_ seperti dirimu, segala sesuatu pasti ada perhitungannya, kan? Kau tidak mungkin kemari hanya untuk mengunjungiku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

Sehun terperangah. Ia tidak percaya Jongin bisa berpikir demikian tentang dirinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, Jongin…"

Jongin bergeming.

"Aku datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Sama sekali tidak ada niat tersembunyi. Aku…" Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menatap Jongin, ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Jongin, aku tahu kau sangat sedih karena kehilangan anak itu, tapi kau tidak sendiri."

Mata Jongin kembali menyipit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga sedih, Jongin… Aku juga merasa kehilangan." Suara Sehun terdengar putus asa.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi, ia melihat mata kelabu lelaki itu berkaca-kaca. Ia melihat duka yang mendalam disana. Jongin terkesiap. Sehun tidak berbohong.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jongin. Aku…," ia tercekat, "aku sudah menyayangi anak itu…, anakku."

Jongin terkesiap. "Bagaimana mungkin…? Bukankah kau ingin menggugurkannya?"

"Pada awalnya, ya. Tapi, setelah mendengar sendiri detak jantungnya, setelah melihat USG-nya, aku menyayangi anakku."

Jongin tertegun menatap Sehun. Ia tidak dapat memercayai pendengarannya. Ia merasa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun, suara lelaki itu terdengar begitu tulus.

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Jongin, aku tahu kau sangat kehilangan anak itu. Aku tahu, kau sangat sedih. Tapi, kau tidak sendiri, Jongin… ada aku," katanya lembut.

Pandangan Jongin mulai memburam, terhalang oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis, Jongin…., kumohon…" Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin. Menyeka air mata Jongin yang mulai mengalir. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini."

Pertahanan Jongin runtuh seketika. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Jongin mulai terisak. Kesedihan Jongin membuat hati Sehun terasa nyeri. Kerapuhan pemuda itu membuatnya ingin melindungi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia meraih tubuh Jongin dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, membuat kemeja lelaki itu basah oleh air matanya. Berada dalam pelukan Sehun, membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Harum samar parfum maskulin yang telah begitu dikenalnya, membuatnya merasa tenang. Kehangatan mengaliri hati Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin tersentak. Ia merasa jengah saat meyadari betapa dirinya terlalu menikmati pelukan lelaki itu. Keresahan melandanya. Jantungnya berdegub cepat. Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Jongin berdiri salah tingkah. "Kau mau masuk?" tanyanya linglung.

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia memilih duduk di kursi kayu di sisi sofa. Ia tidak ingin berada dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin mengawasi Sehun yang duduk di sofa, meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan dari dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jongin?" tanya Sehun sambil lalu.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini, Sehun?" tanya Jongin, tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membuka kotak makan. Ia menoleh pada Jongin, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun terdiam.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tidak ada, Jongin…Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kehilangan semangat hidup."

Jongin tertegun sesaat. "Tapi…, semua ini tidak dalam perjanjian kita. Semua sudah berakhir, Sehun. Hidupku adalah urusanku."

Sehun menghela napas. Di tatapnya Jongin dalam-dalam. "Perjanjian kita memang sudah dibatalkan, Jongin. Tapi…" Ia ragu.

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku juga merasa kehilangan anak itu? Bahwa aku juga sedih?" kata Sehun hati-hati.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut, tidak memercayai ucapan lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang kau rasakan…, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melewati semua ini sendirian." Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. "Aku akan menemanimu. Aku janji," katanya tulus.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku, Sehun," tukas Jongin.

Sehun terdiam, tapi matanya menatap Jongin tajam. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Aku paham maksudmu. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu, bahwa aku sungguh peduli padamu."

Jongin terkesiap. "Ibumukah yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Yang melakukan apa pun yang disuruh ibuku?" Sehun tersinggung. "Ini adalah keinginanku, Jongin. Tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan ibuku." Dia menambahkan dengan nada lunak.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, dan menemukan kejujuran di sana. Kejujuran yang semakin membuatnya bingung. Membuat hatinya semakin kacau. Semakin resah.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi. Yang penting, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk selalu menemanimu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak," katanya tegas dan mutlak.

Jongin terdiam. Ia menatap kosong kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, kan?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil meraih salah satu kotak makanan dan sendok.

"Aku tidak lapar," tolak Jongin datar.

Namun, Sehun seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya. Lelaki itu menggeser duduknya, mendekati Jongin, dan menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Jongin. "Kau harus makan, Jongin," katanya lembut. "Ayolah, sedikit saja. yang penting perutmu harus terisi."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Sehun tertegun sesaat, lalu menyodorkan kotak makanan pada Jongin. Jongin meraih kotak itu dan memakannya. Mata jongin tertuju pada layar TV, tapi sudut matanya melirik Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya. Jongin berusaha untuk tetap bersikap acuh, tapi rasa resah mengusiknya. Membuatnya sulit menelan makanan. Diam-diam, ia menarik napas lega saat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar TV.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, otak Jongin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Sehun mau menemaninya melalui semua ini. Jongin yakin, Sehun melakukan semua ini hanya karena lelaki itu juga membutuhkan teman untuk mengatasi kesedihannya. Teman yang tahu persis rasa kehilangan yang dirasakannya. Tidak lebih!

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak suka makanan yang aku bawakan?" tanyanya salah paham.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jongin memberi alasan. Tangannya terulur, hendak meletakkan kotak makanannya di atas meja.

"Tapi, kau baru makan tiga sendok."

Jongin mematung. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bahkan memperhatikan berapa sendok makanan yang telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hatinya kembali dilanda kebimbangan.

Benarkah Sehun memang peduli padanya? Tuluskah perhatiannya? Tapi, sekali lagi, Jongin segera menepis pikirannya. Jongin yakin, Sehun melakukan semua ini untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Bukankah Sehun juga pernah ingin menggugurkan kandungan Jongin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

 **Next update, please wait a second…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loading complete 100%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please, go to next chapter…**


	10. Last Chapter

**LAST**

Sehun mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Ia resah. Siang tadi, seperti biasa, ia mengunjungi Jongin sambil membawakan makan saiang, tapi didapatinya rumah itu kosong. Jongin tidak ada. Padahal, sebelum berangkat kerja, Sehun masih menemui Jongin di rumahnya. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja. Sudah berulang kali Sehun mencoba menelepon Jongin, tapi tidak aktif. Semua pesan yang dikirimnya pun _pending_. Sehun menghampiri jendela dan memandang keluar. Hujan deras disertai angin kencang membuat perasaanya bertambah kacau. Kepanikannya semakin meningkat.

Kemana Jongin? Mengapa ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya? Apakah Jongin kembali menghindarinya? Tapi kenapa?

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia tidak suka jika Jongin bersikap seperti itu. Ia benci merasa khawatir pada pemuda itu, tetapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Apakah Jongin tidak memercayai ucapannya kemarin, bahwa ia benar-benar peduli padanya? Sehun menoleh saat mendengar ruang kerjanya diketuk dan terbuka. Kepala _manager_ kantornya melongok dari balik pintu.

" _Ssajangnim_ , Tuan Jung Yunho sudah datang," katanya.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberi kode untuk membawa tamunya masuk. Sehun segera mengenyahkan bayangan Jongin dari benaknya dan bersiap menerima tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin keluar dari ruang _interview_ dengan langkah ringan. _Interview_ -nya berjalan dengan baik. Secercah harapan mulai muncul di hatinya. Setibanya di lobi, ia melihat hujan turun teramat deras. Angin bertiup kencang membuat dahan pepohonan di pekarangan hotel meliuk hebat. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian memilih duduk di salah satu sofa.

Jongin ingin segera pulang. Namun, ia tahu, payungnya tidak akan sanggup melindunginya dari hujan deras, apalagi disertai angin kencang segala. Kondisi tubuhnya pun belum pulih sempurna. Ia tidak mau harus mendekam di rumah karena sakit lagi. Banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Besok ia ada panggilan _interview_ lagi. Ia tidak mau bergantung pada _interview_ hari ini. Ia harus punya cadangan.

Jongin baru menyadari betapa laparnya ia, saat mendengar perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Panggilan _interview_ yang diterimanya terlalu mendadak, hingga terpaksa ia melewatkan makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pada Sehun. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia bahkan lupa memberi tahu lelaki itu agar tidak perlu datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantar makan siang.

Jongin membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengaktifkannya. Sebuah pesan masuk tak lama kemudian. Ternyata dari Sehun. Lelaki itu menanyakan keberadaanya. Setelah membalas pesan Sehun, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Tidak lama kemudian, _ringtone_ ponsel Jongin menjerit. Jongin kembali mengambil ponselnya. Pasti Sehun!

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?" suara Sehun terdengar gusar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku lagi _interview_ ," jawab Jongin tak kalah gusar.

Sehun terdiam. "Tapi, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya akhirnya, dengan suara lebih lunak.

Jongin tertegun. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkannya, begitu mengejutkan. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya.

" _Please_ , Jongin… jangan pernah mematikan ponselmu lagi. Kalau kau memang terpaksa melakukannya, _please_ , beri tahu aku sebelumnya."

Jongin terdiam.

"Sekarang, kau masih disana?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Kau tunggu di sana. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak per−" Jongin mendengus kesal. Sehun sudah menutup teleponnya.

Jongin sudah hampir bosan menunggu, ketika dirasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Jongin mendongak dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sisinya, menatapnya dengan mata kelabunya yang indah. Jantung Jongin berdegub cepat saat melihat senyum Sehun. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya tidak pernah terbiasa melihat senyum lelaki itu. Keberadaan Sehun di sisinya saja sudah mampu membuatnya resah, apa lagi jika lelaki itu tersenyum seperti ini.

"Bagaimana _interview_ -mu?"

"Baik," jawab Jongin gugup.

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?" Jongin resah, karena ditatap sedemikian lekat oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah menyadari kebodohannya. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa.

"Tapi, kita makan dulu, ya? Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

"Kok, tau?" tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Bukankah kau sudah pergi sebelum aku datang membawakanmu makan siang?" katanya kalem.

Jongin mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati sambil melangakh canggung di sisi Sehun. Mengikuti lelaki itu manuju restoran hotel.

Sehun memilih meja di sisi jendela, dan segera memesan makanan. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak menanyakan dulu pendapat Jongin karena ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah pemakan segala.

Mata Jongin menyapu sekeliling restoran dan berhenti pada sepasang suami istri muda bersama anak mereka−yang mungkin−baru berusia beberapa tahun. Jongin terpaku melihat bocah perempuan itu duduk di kursi khusus bayi. Bocah itu tampak sehat dan menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba saja hati Jongin terasa nyeri. Rasa hampa menekan dan menghimpit dadanya. Paru-parunya berhenti bekerja seketika.

Seandainya ia tidak keguguran… Seandainya anaknya memiliki kesempatan untuk lahir, ia pasti tak kalah menggemaskan dari bocah itu. Pandangan Jongin mulai memburam, terhalang oleh air mata.

"Jongin…?"

Sentuhan lembut Sehun di punggung tangannya, mengembalikan kesadaran Jongin. Ia segera mengusap matanya, mencegah air matanya jatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di suaranya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, tapi matanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah itu.

Kening Sehun berkerut, heran melihat sikap Jongin. Ia menoleh ke arah mata Jongin memandang, mencari tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan pemuda itu hingga membuat wajahnya tampak begitu muram. Matanya menangkap bocah perempuan kecil yang sedang menolak makanan yang disodorkan ibunya. Kini ia mengerti apa yang sedang berkecamuk di pikiran Jongin. Ia memahami rasa kehilangan dan kerinduan Jongin, karena ia sendiri merasakannya. Sehun menghela napas panjang, dan kembali menatap Jongin. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin lembut.

"Jongin…" panggilnya pelan.

Perlahan, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Kau mau, kan, pindah ke rumahku…? Tinggal bersamaku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Ini beneran end yah. Penasaran akan kelanjutannya? Silahkan beli novelnya ya hihi udah susah di cari sih, soalnya aku baca novelnya aja udah tahun 2010 hihi masih bingung mau buat sequelnya (lanjutan ceritanya) apa engga. Mohon di voting ya para readers. Minta pendapat juga, akhirannya mau bagaimana. Shtpnk mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca ff ini. Shtpnk juga lagi mau bikin project remake dari novel-novel lain yang semoga aja lebih hawt. See you guys!


End file.
